Dimensional Heroes Age: Tartaros Arc
by jexi the hunter
Summary: War is about to brew. As the heroes and the fairies go against the demons of the underworld. Who will be the ones that come up on top?
1. Prologue: The Nine Demon Gates

Over the kingdom of Fiore, the two ships soon arrived over its skies as they were soon landing in Magnolia.

"So this is Magnolia. I've always wondered what it would be like." Jexi said.

"So, how are we going to know anything about these Tartaros guys?" Hope asked.

"Oh one step ahead." Espio said as he appeared visible while holding a transceiver. "I 'll infiltrate the conference room in the Magic Council building. If we can find out info on Tartaros, it'll be there."

"Youre the spy, take it." Hope said.

At the building, Espio was dropped off as he made his way into the room and stood in the room behind a statue as he held the transceiver. "All set. How about you?" Espio asked silently.

"We're reading you loud and clear." Vector said.

"Shh. They're beginning their talk." Espio said.

"Enough of this business. We're here to discuss Tartaros and the threat they represent." the leader said. "Recently, seven dark guilds we thought to have been affiliated with Tartaros have been wiped out over the past several days. We don't know why or who's responsible. But its certainly an unwelcome favor. If a legitimate guild is behind this, we are certainly all in danger."

"Could it be...oh what's their name? That small group of dark guild hunters." a councilman said.

"Crime Sorciere? Perhaps, but this move seems way too bold." another said.

"I wouldn't put it past those contemptible fairies."

"They have always favored flexing their muscles instead of thinking."

"Should we just make it a policy to blame Fairy Tail whenever something of this nature occurs?" said an old man.

"Do you have an insight on this, Master Org?" one of them asked.

"This is just a theory, but I believe Tartaros is the one eliminating their own allies. They could be reinforcing their own numbers or purging their own weak personnel." Org said.

The members of the council then laughed at this theory proposed.

"So they're cannibalizing their own members now is it?"

"Quite the brilliant strategy."

"Tartaros is already ready for war. They have no need for additional forces."

"Has old age finally caught up to you?"

"No. I don't think we should dismiss this." the leader said.

"Chairman."

"Whatever the reason, we've ignored this problem long enough. As I hate to admit, we don't know much about them. But in destroying Tartaros, the Baram Alliance will definitely crumble. I propose we enforce the full power of the council in order to remove this blight." the chairman said.

"Hmm. It seems like things are….Ah!" Espio said as he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, but I just had a sensation. Something is about to happen to the building." Espio said.

From outside, the group was shocked to see the entire building suddenly explode before their eyes.

"Espio!" Hope said.

"H-Hope." Espio said weakly. " I need...rescue."

"Crap. Espios down! I need a medevac on him, nnow!"

"No. Don't send a medic." Espio said. "The bomber...he's still here."

"Whats he look like?" Hope said.

"BEastly in apperance, cat like… like a… like a jackal." Espio said.

"He must be with Tartaros. He's a demon." Jexi said.

"If this guy can make stuff explode, what do we do? We cant get to Espio or else he'll die from the next explosion." Hope said.

Espio was groaning on the ground as he saw Jackal himself stand on Org.

"Master Org!" shouted a voice as a man with a scar on his cheek called out.

"Doranbolt. Please, take this stranger and run." Org said.

"He...knew I was here." Espio said.

"Enough talk, old man." Jackal said putting a claw on his head as lines glowed. "Explosion!"

Doranbolt quickly teleported with Espio as they escaped the building together before it exploded.

"Now what?" Luffy said.

"Listen, there are people who know this kinda thing." Hops said. "And a dark guild happens to be on a team."

"Wait, youre…?" Jexi said.

"I'm calling in Spectra Force."

"That isn't going to work...I could tell from when we entered...they're already on this world." Jexi said. "I tried to contact them, but they don't pick up. Meaning they shut off their communication network."

"Working in the shadows. That's how they work sometimes. But the reason is a mystery." Riku said.

"So where do we go now?" Hope asked.

"Fairy Tail. With any luck, this crisis will eventually reach their ears." Jexi said.

"Hope...are you...still there?" a voice said inside the transceiver.

"Espio? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. Doranbolt rescued me. We appear to be in an underground prison." Espio said.

"He's going for Cobra. If anything weve heard is true, one of the Oracion Seis knows a bit of whats happening. Record their conversation." Hope said.

"On it." Espio said.

Down in the prison, Doranbolt and Espio approached a cell with Cobra inside.

"And here I thought I was going to get lonely. What a sweetheart." Cobra said.

"I take it you heard what happened upstairs." Espio asked.

"Are you stupid? I can't use magic inside this cell. That said, it was hard not to notice the explosion." Cobra said.

"Tell us all you know about Tartaros." Doranbolt said.

"Is that so? I don't talk for free. But you'll get what you want...if you release my fellow guildmates." Cobra said.

"I don't have that kind of authority." Doranbolt said.

"Then I suggest you go and talk to somebody who does." Cobra gloated.

"The council members...all of them are dead." Doranbolt said.

"Heh. Sounds like they got ya pretty good." Cobra said before Doranbolt appeared inside the cell with a knife to Cobra's neck.

"Doranbolt!" Espio shouted.

"Be quiet. I lost a friend today. I'm not in the mood for games, understand? I'll give him just one more chance. Talk or die here." Doranbolt said.

"Not until you release the rest of the seis." Cobra said. "Tell you what. I'll give you both a little tidbit. Same goes for you, Jexi and Hope. That's right. I know the two of you are listening in right now."

"He knew?" Hope asked.

"HEh. Spectra laid me in here knowing I'd get arrested. He also predicted you might show up when Tartaros popped up. You guys are very predictable like that." Cobra said.

"Are you gonna get to the point or not?" Jexi asked.

"Fine. The thing about Tartaros...all of their members are Demons from Zeref's books. And their leader is...E. N. D." Cobra said.

"If all of them are Zeref's demons, do we even stand a chance?" Nami asked.

"Honestly...your odds are 50-50." Cobra said.

"Im willing to take those odds." Hope said.

"Your more confident than usual." Jexi said.

"Marys back on my team. I want to have her with me as much as possible. That said, we can take Tartaros." Hope said.

"Count us in too." Joseph said. " If theres any information regarding Dio's whereabouts or his minions afoot, we have to know. And also find the other Arcana using stand users."

"Heh. You mean the guy who called out Silver Chariot?" Cobra asked. "THose stand users?"

"There is one. Where is he?" Kakyoin asked.

"Sorry. Don't know." Cobra said.

"All we know is hes part of the Chariot Arcana, like Chie in some sense." Yu said.

"Also, you should know...Tartaros's targets...are the Magic Council." Cobra said before the Transceiver cut out.

"Damn. Batteries died." Vector said.

"But if Tartaros is targeting members, that has to include for mer ones. Only one guy i know of who was former council. Jexi, do you know of the name Yajirobe?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He owns that restaurant called 8 Island." Jexi said.

"We need to hurry before anyone else gets there." Hope said.

The ships sailed across the sky a few days later in a hurry as they spotted a small restaurant below. But before landing, suddenly, a large tornado rose up from it, destroying it.

"First an explosion, now a tornado?" Yosuke said.

"Its purple. It must be a demon gate. There!" Zoro said seeing Yajirobe being grabbed by a man in a cloak as a tornado appeared around his arm.

"Know this, heroes. This councilman is getting annihilated by I...the Calamity of the Nine Demon Gates." he said.

"He's definitely from Tartaros." Gemini said.

But before the tornado hit, a thunderbolt struck the demons hand forcing him to let go before another struck the demon.

"Whoa." Jexi said.

"Its lucky i know Fairy tail alot. Other wise i would know…" Hope said seeing a blond man in a cloak with headphones. "That thats the Lightning Dragon."

"Hey pal. Those are my friends in the rubble you're messing with. If you thought you're getting away with this? You're in for a real shock." he said as electricity surged around his arm.

"Laxus." Jexi said.

"This guy, who is he?" Laxus asked.

The man tore off his robe to reveal he has the appearance of some sort of bipedal lion.

"I often forget my own name. But now I remember it. Temperser the Immortal." he said. "Whoosh!" she said as a tornado formed around him as he charged in.

"Whoa! He just summoned a weather pattern by just uttering a simple sound effect?" Hope said.

"He said he was the Calamity...so he has power of devastating weather." Nami said.

As Tempester was about to strike, Laxus dodged and struck him.

"I missed?" Tempester said as he rebounded off the rubble at Laxus only to miss and be taken down again by the man.

"Hes fast like electricity too." Zinia said as Laxus cupped his hands.

"Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic. That's what Laxus uses." Hope said.

"So, what do we do with this guy?" Toma asked.

"I suggest interrogation. He has valuable information." Inga said.

"Yeah. But we should probably take him to the guild." Hope said.

"That mark...on this man's shoulder. So you are with Fairy Tail. I never would have imagined I would have met this kind of power on the surface. No matter though. All I have to do is die." Tempester said.

"Shut up. No one is gonna die." Laxus said.

"A good number of people are about to die, and you and I will be the first." Temperser said glowing purple.

Jexi was the first to realize what was going on. "Hope, we need to get back on the ship. Now." Jexi said.

"He's right. What he's about to do...its gonna be deadly." Damien said as the group besides Laxus ran into the ships and sealed them up as Tempester blew up as a strange mist spread after he did so.

"What is that stuff?" Hope asked.

"Mankind cannot escape disaster." Temperser's voice echoed. "The mist is ripe with Barrier Particles. They will seek out and destroy any Ether nano they can find."

"But none of us have Ether nano in us." Gemini said.

"Actually...we do." Jexi said. "We took it in the moment we breathed in the air of Fiore."

"Whew.. thats why i feel so different." Viola said.

"Ether Nano is inside of all living things on this world, so it got into us too. If we were outside when Tempester exploded, we'd be dead." Jexi said.

"What about Laxus… and the Thunder Legion and Yajima?" Hope asked.

"They were way too close to Tempester. We'd be caught if we tried to save them." Jexi said.

"Wait, Laxus...he's doing something. He's….he's inhaling the mist!" Damien said.

"Laxus! Stop!" Jexi shouted.

"No way you guys are talking me outta this. But what you can do is make sure they get home safe." Laxus said before collapsing on the ground.

"We need to get em to the guild. And after this, no way are they letting this up." Hope said.

"Yeah. A war is very likely now." Zinia said.

At the Fairy Tail guild when they arrived…

They entered to see a few members restrain Natsu.

"This means war! Lemme at em!" Natsu said.

"Cool it, fire boy." Hope said as the heroes walked in as Natsu stopped to look at them.

"No way, how are you even here? We told you guys to not come here until we finished stuff!" Natsu shouted.

"Call it intuition." Dan said.

"Think we could sit by and watch as you take on Tartaros, alone?" Hope said. "Were your freinds, so that means were part of this guild too."

"So lets get down to it. If Tartaros is targeting former councilmen, we need to find and track em down." Applejack said.

"Yeah, but due to their secrecy, we dont even know where they are." Gajeel said.

"Actually, thats not true." Loke said coming up. "I dunno the whereabouts of all the council members, but i cant point you to a few."

"Whoa, really?" Lucy asked.

"How do you even get that kinda stuff?" Wendy asked. She was foolish to do so, as when Loke whispered how in wendy's ears, she turned red and started heating up like a boiling pot.

"Oh." Lucy said.

But it was thanks to this that four locations were disclosed on the map. After the teams were assigned, Makarov came up on to a stage.

"Heroes. I can understand why you came. I have heard of you from Natsu and the others, but you come at a time for not revelry. For today we go to war! Our foes will regret this very day for this is the day they made an enemy of Fairy Tail! The time is now! They hurt one of our own, the blood they spilt is our blood. Let us not fight just for justice, but for the people they have hurt. I declare that here and now, Fairy Tail will destroy this wicked foe!" Makarov shouted.

The members cheered to this as did a few of the heroes.

Hope tugged his gloves as he fanned out his suit. "Sorry about all this Mary. I didnt want you going against such high level foes yet…:

Mary fanned her hair out and adjusted her shorts, which were tightened up because of the hip muscle and tapped her high tops as she made sure they were on tight.

"I know. But...these Fairy Tail guys are your friends. And if someone messes with you or your friends, I'm not gonna sit back. Not anymore." Mary said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"Fine by me. Always wanted ta actually fight in another world outside revue boundaries for somethin." gemini said. She sheathed her katana and slung it over her back, tugged her gloves and tipped up her hat.

"This may be out of emotion… but I think war never changes, does it?" Fiora said checking her gear and combat drones.

"But Tartaros….they did something they're gonna regret." Zephyr said loading his gun with bullets.

"So we do what were supposed to do. We cover the councilmen and see what Tartaros is planning." Viola said putting on a new layer of skin and clothes on her person.

"Right. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy are gonna see Michello. I want you to go there with Usopp and Vector, Viola." Hope said.

"But what if that explosive cat thing shows up? If he does his magic on me, i may rebound it and blow up the entire town." Viola said.

"Relax, Inga's been working with you to control the level of the blasts, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. New skin she is wearing will reduce power of explosion and prevents intake of physical attacks. No risk of town lost." Inga said.

"But isnt her getting hit the whole point?" Erica said loading up Gabriel and Raphael with fresh ammo clips and holstering them on her legs.

"What she's saying is that her new skin will act like a buffer, making sure she doesn't get hit once to explode." Kazuichi said.

"Skin been tested well. Can stand up to anything." Inga said.

"Yeah. I'm very well protected in this thing. So no worries." Viola said.

"Then go." Hope said.

At Michello's house…

"So thats the story, and we'd appreciate staying around for awhile along with these three to protect you." Lucy said.

" We'll keep you safe. And you'd better feed us too." Natsu said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but to be honest, you all would be a nuisance. How'd you find where I live anyway?" Michelle said.

"If you've got a problem, I'm sure we can work it out cat to cat." Happy said.

"Who are you calling a cat?" Michello said. "I know all about your troublesome guild and I want no part of it. I hope your plan succeeds, but you'll have to find someone else to use as bait."

"Tartaros is coming for you regardless. So you are welcome." Vector said.

"Yeah right! I'm not gonna stick around after what you just told me. I'm gonna hit the bricks and don't follow me." Michello said.

"Grandpa. They came a long way to see you. Don't be rude." a girl said walking out.

Viola then saw wendy's face turn red again with an awkward face and bulging eyes. If she looked hard enough, she could see steam evaporate from her.

"Uh, wendy? Are you feeling okay?" Usopp asked.

"Shes the one that did things with Loke." Wendy thought.

"So, getting on topic, sir. Any idea why you might be a target of Tartaros?" Vector asked.

"Hmm. Could be a number of reasons. Council's ticked off a lot of dark wizards over the years." Michello said.

"Also, you might have a clue what theyre planning to do." Viola said.

"Sorry. I got no clue. Wait, there is something. Some awful thing...called Face." Michello said.

"Face?" Viola thought before natsu looked up.

"Everybody down!" Natsu said as they took cover and the house exploded.

"I think we're under attack!" Wendy shouted.

The explosion soon cleared showing lots of rubble as natsu was shown to have eaten a lot of it.

"Dang. That was way too close." Vector said.

"Well, and here I thought you all would be too blown up to tell apart." said a voice as they saw Jackal on the wall. "That's how it was for the Magic Council."

"You're with Tartaros aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Who's askin?" Jackal said.

"Natsu of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Vector the Crocodile, chaotix leader and muscle." Vector said.

"Viola rose, former Idol and now explosive member of a team." Viola said.

"And I am the one and only...Captain Usopp." Usopp said.

"Prepare yourself...cause were gonna hurt ya." Natsu said. 


	2. Heroes vs Jackal and Face Revealed

"This guy really is a Jackal, huh?" Vector said.

"Huh? How do you...oh I get it. That chameleon I hit was your little friend wasn't he?" Jackal said grinning wickedly. "Yeah. He went down so easily when i blew up the building and he fled like a coward."

"Yeah. And I'm gonna make you pay for hurting him." Vector said.

Jackal just grinned as with a move of his hands, a wind blew around the town as one explosion after another went off.

"What kinda man are you?! Sure youre a demon, but the city? Its him you want, right?" Usopp said.

"Heh. So what if a few humans die? No skin of my bones." Jackal said. "Now Explosion!"

As an explosion went off around Natsu, he quickly started eating it.

"Yeah! Do it Natsu!" Usopp shouted.

"What gives? Is he eating my explosion?" Jackal said as Natsu punched him down to the ground as he got on his feet. "Whoa this guy's like a living fireball. You're kidding me!"

Natsu then uppercutted him into the air before charging at him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted before punching him into a brick wall and then knee striking him through it.

"Yeah! Go Natsu!" Usopp cheered.

"Whoa. You guys are good. Better than I thought you'd be. But there's something you should know about my power." Jackal said before being punched again and lying on the ground as Natsu got on top.

"I am through with you!" Natsu said as her furiously beat Jackal in the face.

"Uh...you know we need him conscious right?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh that's right. He's suppose to tell us where their hideout is." Natsu said.

"King of overkill, that natsu." Vector said.

"Well, it looks like you guys got it covered so I'll be on my way." Michello said trying to flee.

"He's definitely hiding something." Usopp said.

"I'm not hiding anything and that's final!" Michello said.

"What a shame." Jackal said surprising them as he got up. "If you had some juicy info to share I might have let you leave with your body intact."

"He doesnt know anything, he said it. I think. And what are you made of?" Vector said.

"You should be more worried about not listening to me." Jackal said as natsu started glowing. "Y'see, theres more to my Explosion Curse. Anyone stupid enough to hit me gets turned into a living bomb. I wonder, how many times did you touch me?"

"We fell for it. Viola will survive this because of her new armored skin, but the rest of us need to run!" Usopp said.

"Keep far away from me!" Natsu shouted before the explosion went off as they ran with Jackal laughing.

Viola held up against the explosion as it hit her before she was sent flying out and hitting the ground. "No way...his explosions...they're more powerful than the ones I make." Viola said.

She then saw Jackal move out of the ruined house with natsu out cold as Viola held a rumble ball.

"Cant afford to use Overheat yet. I need to get in closer before I start up the timer for it. But, i gotta save the council member." Viola thought as Jackal was leaping into town as she ran after him.

She finally caught up to where Lucy was trapped in a land mine curse as Jackal had two people in spheres. A woman and Michello.

Viola gripped the rumble ball before something came out of nowhere and knocked Jackal into the water. She was shocked to see it was Natsu.

"Natsu! Remember his curse?" Viola asked as natsu knocked out Michello.

"Huh? I didn't forget." Natsu said as he put the marked spot in his mouth as it went off. "See, easy peasy." Natsu said.

"He ate the explosion as it went off in his mouth." Viola said.

"And now we really get to hurt him." Vector said.

"Okay. Now I can use it. Rumble!" Viola said ingesting the ball as her skin turned red and heated. "I make explosions too. But you don't even care about who gets hurt. I can't just let that go."

"What the hell?!" Jackal asked.

"You wont touch me now. My body is burning hot." Viola said as she got in the water with Natsu.

"These guys, they're al lot stronger than when they started out. But so am I." Jackal thought as his body shifted and changed before becoming a larger jackal like creature and roared.

"Well, least we know where he got his name." Natsu said. "You can dish out more like that right?"

"Yeah, but I've gotta finish this fight in approximatly.." Viola said before she was hit by Jackal making an explosion.

"HAHAHA! You think I'm just gonna sit by and let you power up. Hardly. I'm gonna kill you before you can even finish this!" Jackal said laughing as he unleashed explosion after explosion on her.

Each explosion tore away more and more at her second skin as it was beginning to rip.

"Not good. We didn't count on continuous attacks in one spot." Viola thought. "What's more...his explosions are actually hurting me."

"But hes just a demon, Viola!" Natsu said hitting him. " Hes got no reason to fight! And because he hurt my friends, hes gonna pay the price!"

He knocked down Jackal, doin massive damage.

"This is for Laxus, and the Thunder Legion!" Natsu said incorporating electricity into his flames.

Viola then got an idea.

"And this is for all the people you hurt today!" Voila said channeling all the heat head into her left arm and making the skin burn off, making it glow like a nuclear bomb.

"Lighting Flame Dragon...Iron Hammer!"

"Warhead….Destruction!" she shouted giving a punch to him as well as Jackal went flying and crashed into the ground.

"Nice job, Viola!" Vector said.

"Whew… transferring all of the heat from your body into a punch that packed the force of a nuclear bomb." Usopp said.

"Yeah. But...all that force comes with drawbacks." Viola said showing her arms was a broken wreck with some of her actual skin missing.

"Dont worry, we'll have Chopper and Mikan fix that right up." Vector said.

"Hehehe. Sorry, but you guys won't be seeing anyone." Jackal said as they saw him glowing as was the land. "Not where you're going at least. Kyoka, forgive me. You're gonna have a tough time bringing me back, but this is the only way I can take these humans with me."

"No, hes gonna detonate himself and take us with him!" Vector said.

"Ahaahahah! I'll see you all in hell!" Jackal said.

"Not if i can help it!" Happy siad using Max Speed to fly Jackal upwards.

"Wha? Happy, no!" Natsu shouted.

"You stupid little cat!" Jackal said.

"Happy! Get away from him now!" Wendy shouted.

"You can tell your friends to stay in hell cause there's no way you're ever gonna win." Happy said.

"I'll be baaaccckkk!" Jackal shouted before he exploded.

"Happpppyyyyy!" Natsu shouted.

"He...he can't be gone." Usopp said.

The group was looking sad before they saw something fly down towards them. It was a charred Happy with puffed up hair.

"Nice hair, stupid." Vector said as he and Usopp and Viola and the group fought back some tears.

"Uh...I could really use a fish." Happy said.

Two other masters were killed before Gray and Gajeel's teams could ever get to them. But Elfman and Lisanna, accompanied by Kakyoin and Kanji.

"Hmm. Looks like they got this guy too." Kanji said.

"But hes not even injured, what happened to Master Yuri?" Elfman said as he awoke and destroyed their communication crystal, then flopped back down.

"What the…?" Kanji said before turning to see someone in the library.

"Well, it was trying to make him look convincing, but a corpse is a corpse." said a girl with horns, black hair and robes that went up to her chest to expose her bust. She had long green leggings on that came down to expose her feet. "These fairy tales are quite boring. They all live so happily. What your kind needs is a demon tale." she said putting it down.

Kanji's nose was bleeding. "Uh… wh-who the hell are you?"

"Sayla of Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates." she said.

"Kanji… your nose is bleeding." Kakyoin said.

"Shut up! It aint my fault that one of their members is a girl!" Kanji said.

"Putting that aside, did you really think I'd be foolish to know your curse is the same as my Stand's Ability?" Kakyoin said as Hireophant Green slithered out and oozed up to its normal form. "I already had Hireophant -Gah!" Kakyoin said as Kanji's was choking him. "Kanji, what are you…"

"Its...not me man." Kanji said.

"You are the fool. I know about your so called Stand. That Dio fellow told all of us about them." Sayla said.

"So dio was already here…" Kakyion said.

"Yes, but the pawn he sent with me...he was too weak for my tastes." Sayla said unveiling an old man dead on the ground. "Apparently his stand was the Tower. He failed to do a convincing job with visitors, so I used Macro to force him to commit suicide."

"So what youre doin to me and Elfman.. This is what you can do?" Kanji asked.

"My curse is called Macro. It allows me to take control of you humans as if you were my puppets." Sayla said.

"Damn, we dont do somethin, Elfman and i are gonna choke Kakyoin and Lisanna to death." Kanji said.

"Please. Make it stop. She's my sister. I don't want her to be gone again." Elfman said.

"Yeah. Kakyoin, he doesn't deserve to go either." Kanji said.

"Are you two perhaps...willing to sell your own souls to me?" Sayla asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kanji asked.

'I can let you stop hurting them...but in exchange...you have to do things for me." Sayla said.

"W-we'll do it. RIght Elfman?" Kanji said.

"Yeah. I just don't wanna kill Lisanna. Just tell us to do whatever. We'll do it." Elfman said.

"Perfect." Sayla smiled.

Back at the guild…

"Guys. We're back on track!" Lucy said on it.

"How did things go?" Hope asked.

"Things were dicey. But we managed to take care of Jackal." Viola said.

"But the guy is still being tightlipped." Vector said. "He knows something about Face."

"Face?" Nami asked.

"Michello, if you know something about this Face than tell us!" Makarov said.

"Face...its the most powerful weapon the council even has." Michello said.

"A weapon?" Mary said.

"The council has its own set of weapons. Each with its own set of rules. One example is the Etherion Cannon. It has power to turn a nation into a crater. Thus it needs the approval of nine council members and the input of 10 security codes." Michello said.

"Face...what does it do? Tell us, council member." Inga said.

"Face..its an anti magic pulse bomb. This device can clear our continent of any source of magic." Michello said.

"And all of the members of Tartaros use curses. If they activate and detonate Face, all of the wizards on this world will lose their magic. But we'll be unaffected, right?" Hope asked.

"We don't use magic so yes. But, Tartaros would have full claim to everything." Jexi said.

"You have to tell us who has access to face!" Hope said.

"Th-the former chairman knows of three members who used body link magick to bind keys to them. If they die, the keys unlock face. I don't know who they are. I swear." Michello said.

"But i think we have the address of the chairman." Hope said.

"COrrection, we do." Makarov said. "Erza and Mirajane have already been sent with that green haired swordsman and that giant girl."

On a deer were Erza and Mirajane.

"Wheres Zoro, giant?" Erza asked.

"My name is Titanica. Huh? Weird. I was sure he was right behind us." Titanica said.

"You do know thats a bad idea." Hope said.

"Why?" Makarov said.

"He has a terrible sense of direction." jexi said.

In the woods, Zoro was grumbling as he looked at the paths. "Damn it. Which one do I take?" Zoro shouted.

"Simply go in the direction that we're heading." a voice said from behind as Zoro turned.

"So, its you guys…" Zoro said.

"After all, we feel like we might need your help." said Spectra with the members of his group.

"So...what is it you want me to do?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"Taming a few wild dogs." Spectra said. 


	3. Immortality, SInners and Oracion Seis

Deciding to carry on without Zoro knowing Titanicas ever expanding size can see them if needed. Upon reaching the former chairman's home. The three soon entered to meet with the former chairman, Crawford Seam.

"Care for a drink, miss Right?" Crawford asked.

"No thanks, Im not thirsty." Titanica said.

"Well, if you are certain." Crawford said.

(Whats this bad feeling ive got?) Titanica asked. (I'ts best if i dont play in.)

"Now chairman, I think you know why weve come." Erza said.

"Yes. You wish to know about Face. Truth is I don't know where it is or who even have the keys to it." Crawford said.

"I figured as much… do you hear that?" Erza asked. "Twenty men."

"Get to a safer room, chairman!" Mirajane said.

Twenty men crashed through the front.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza said.

"Satan Soul!" Mirajane shouted as they both attacked the men.

"Black armor….they have to be from Tartaros." Titanica said. "But they don't stand a chance against these guys." she said before being knocked out by something.

"Oh...what?" Titanica said waking up in the empty house. "Erza? Mirajane? Mr. Chairman?" she called out. "Where could they...what is this..smell?" she said before looking at the tea spilt. "The smells in the house, they were to cover up a sleeping potion of some kind. But that means….crud." Titanica said accessing her comm. "Hope, we got a problem. Its the chairman. He played us."

"That backstabber! Its lucky you didnt take the potion, other wise youw wouldve been a hostage too. That isnt important now. Zoro's with Spectra. They'll handle themselves, but I haven't seen Lisanna, Elfman, Kakyoin or Kanji in awhile too. Try and see if they're around." Hope said.

"Okay." Titanica said hanging up. "Master Yuri's place was further up. Better get big if I…" she began before her body except for her head was frozen. "What the? I can't break out."

"I apologize, but we can't allow you going to look for trouble." a voice said as a man with dark blue hair approached. "After all, you are dealing with the demons."

"Youre not with Tartatos, are you?" Titanica asked.

"I am actualy. I am the Absolute Zero. But my name is Silver." he said.

"Lemme go. I wont go after them, but what is it you want from me?"

"For now...to take you out of the game for a while." Silver said.

"Im one of the strongest species if thats true." Titanica said.

"Sorry to say, but you aren't all that tough. I've frozen giants and even flames hotter and stronger than you." he said.

"The gang told us about a giants village being...wait...was it…"

"Yes. I was the one who froze it." Silver said as Titanica gasped as she was now completely frozen. "That ice will keep you like that until someone comes to bust you out." he said walking off. "But now...I return to my guild."

Meanwhile in the prison…

"The demons are after a weapon called Face that makes Etherion look like a cap gun. It has the power to remove all magic from the face of this continent." Cobra said.

"I can't let that happen. I will crush Tartaros no matter what it takes." Doranbolt said.

Outside of it, Cobra walked out a free man with the rest of the Oracion Seis behind him.

"Ah. There's nothing like the sweet sound of freedom, you know?" Cobra said.

'Yeah to ruin the moment." Angel said.

"Cut him some slack, he did get us out." Racer said.

"True. Thanks to your worth, we can enjoy this lovely scene together. Thank you. You are my hero." Hoteye said.

"You've done quite well. I never would have taken you for such a shrewd negotiator Cobra." Brain said. "Long live the…" he started before Cobra slashed through his vital organs, killing the man, shocking the members.

"Sorry, Midnight. But its time you learned the truth. Brain ain't who he pretends to be. All that fatherly crap is a lie. We were nothing more than pawns." Cobra said.

"You're right. He violated our trust. He had to be eliminated. Sleep well father." Midnight said.

'Youre getting way into it a little much, Cobra." a voice said as Spectra and his team with the accompaniment of Zoro appeared.

"What are you complaining about boss, I got them here, dint i?" Cobra said.

"Boss? Cobra, what have you been doing all this time?" Racer asked.

"So apparently, I've been working with these covert guys for a while when that whole rift stuff came up." Cobra said.

"He joined on one condition, that I allow him to break you out of prison." Spectra said. "But then I realized I needed more members. So I wanted the rest of you too."

"Yeah...and now that we're done with that…" Cobra said turning against Spectra. "I think I wanna rematch."

Everyone was at the ready.

"You expected this, boss?" Leone asked.

"Half expected it. Jellal, do you want our help?" Spectra asked.

"Only some. Zoro, Spectra." Jellal said.

'Yeah. I get it." Zoro said as he and Spectra stood by Jellal.

"Uh, surely we can all work something out. I only fight for love." Hoteye said. "What's the point of all this violence? It never gets us anywhere. Let's be friends."

"What's wrong with you? You sound like you're still sick in the head from Nirvana." Angel said.

"Au contrare. I follow my heart and my heart has spoken. I couldn't those people with all my heart. Oh yeah!" Hoteye said.

"He's hopeless.." Angel said.

"No one can deny Richard his freedom. After all, we all have it now." Midnight said. "My true name is Macbeth and I will not allow any of you to take away our new freedom."

Zoro unfuled his shirt, leaving him pare chested, put on his bandanna and drew his swords as spectra had his sword. "So you gonna fight us or what?" Zoro asked.

"I'm getting to that part!" Racer said appearing behind him.

"To slow even for a guy with the name Racer!" Zoro said blocking it.

"Yet it is very impressive Sawyer." Jellal said.

"No one calls me by that stupid name!" Racer said kicking at Zoro with high speed.

"That again?" Zoro said slashing and making Racer dodge abruptly.

"What? How did he know where i was gonna move so fast?" Racer thought.

"You guys are way too noisy!" Cobra said striking only for Jellal to block.

"I would say you're rather noisy yourself, right Erik." Jellal said enraging Cobra.

"Why turn on us now?" Spectra said giving Cobra a good blow.

"I was waiting until you broke out the Seis. Even I know I can't do it on my own." Cobra said.

"You used me. How interesting." Spectra said. "Jellal, Zoro, turn your attention to Angel!"

"Come forth, my Angel's Messengers! Devour them all until nothing is left!" Angel shouted as small creatures with mouths surrounded the two.

"It seems you have acquired a new magic, Sorano." Jellal said as she blushed.

The clouded on Jellal and Zoro.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro said blowing them all away. "Is that it?"

The fighting members of the Oracion Seis just looked at them with intensity.

"Well, this should be entertaining...just like the good old days." Midnight said.

Meanwhile in the base of the Tartaros Guild itself walked Crawford with a one eyed demon.

"How dare they vandalize the home of their chairman." Crawford said.

"Well technically, you're their former chairman." said the demon.

"Well I got a pension from the council before you destroyed it. Now that gone with their home." Crawford said.

"Pension? You're about to have more Jewel than even you can spend." the demon said.

"I guess I could just say that Tartaros destroyed it. And they'll really think I've been kidnapped. Speaking of, how are my prisoners?" Crawford said.

"Hard to say. Kyoka's interrogation process can't be rushed. But they'll be dead." the demon said.

"Make sure they die. I can't lose my shot of becoming chairman again." Crawford said.

"Relax. Its a done deal. There's no way any of them's gonna find us in this place." he said.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Crawford asked as something was heading for them. "Its heading right for us!"

"Gah!" the demon shouted.

"What the hell? You said no one would find us?" Crawford said.

"Well no ones found us before!" the demon said before Natsu crashed into the building and tackled them both.

"Where the hell are my friends?!" Natsu said. He then thought to himself. "Took me awhile to get here through."

Flashback…

NAtsu landed near the house with help from happy.

"Natsu, look!" Happy said seeing Titanica on ise.

"Isnt that the giant girl hopes aways hanging around with?" Natsu asked. "Shoot, what's her name? Ah forget it!" Natsu said breathing fire as he slowly melted away the ice.

"Whoo… finally out." Titanica said. "Took you long enough to get here, Natsu. Youre the only one that could melt this."

"Sorry I'm late, but i guess i was right about that feeling. Where're Erza and Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Kidnapped. The chairman. He betrayed us. He most likely took them to Tartaros." Titanica said.

"That damn backstabber! I'm goin after him, whatre you gonna do?" Natsu asked.

"I'm gonna follow after you." Titanica said shrinking down as she grabbed Natsu's leg. "I wanna piece of him too. He's not getting away with this."

End…

Titanica was still on natsus Leg. She leapt off and snuck away while the other demon was distracted by natsu's entrance.

"Hey. What gives you the right to bust through our ceiling? You have any idea how much this cost us?" he said.

"My friends...where are they?" Natsu asked.

"Heh. Beats me. We have so many lovely torture chambers to choose from. You're better off just listening to their screams." he said.

"Im sick of hearing your crap!" Natsu shouted punching him.

The demon quickly got up. "Now you've broken into my home and assaulted me. That was foolish. Your criminal actions are about to cost you. Ka ching!" he shouted breaking his armor revealing spikes on him. "Let me tell you who I am. Franmalth of the Nine Demon Gates and this will cost about 1000 souls!" he shouted as his arm stretched.

"Careful, his curse might be making him stretch!" Happy shouted before Franmalth twisted his arm around Natsu.

"Oh, it does so much more than that. Let me demonstrate! Connection!" he shouted as electricity surged round Natsu.

"What are you doing to me? I can't move!" Natsu shouted.

"Hahahahah! Yeow!" Franmalth said before Happy bit his arm releasing Natsu.

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu said as he charged at Franmalth before doing a gatling move. Dodging the fists, Natsu grabbed Franmalth's eye. "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" he shouted as Franmalth's entire body ignited as he leapt back.

"How dare you do that to my precious face? My skin and face are perfect!" Franmalth shouted.

"Whoa. He was roasted in the face and he's still fine. How is he not that hurt?" Happy wondered.

"Franmalth, best I take care of this one. And take the old man with you. He still has a lot of work to do." Silver said approaching from behind.

"So, want them all for yourself eh?" Franmalth said as he ran off with the chairman.

"You don't know when to shut your mouth." Silver said. "So I see you use flame magic. So you were the one who melted that ice village."

"And you're the guy who froze it." Natsu said.

"I must say, you have my thanks. I thought that dragon soul was a demon of sorts. Apologies." Silver said.

"Wait, this smell. You smell kinda familiar." Natsu said. "Gray Ful-" he started before being instantaneously frozen.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"You shouldn't have said that name in my presence." Silver said.

Titanica was shocked as she spied this from a crack.

"He reacted when he said Gray. So that means….this man...he's Gray's father." Titanica said to herself. "Can waste time here. I have to find where they have Erza and Mirajane." she said moving through the cracks.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail, Happy had escaped from Silver's clutches as he reported what he had seen to the guild.

"Whoa. Slow it down. First, where is it they have Natsu and Titanica?" Lacy asked.

"In their guild. But, its on a large floating blocky island." Happy said.

"Its moving?" Makarov said.

"That's gonna make it a lot harder to track." Brook said.

"Maybe not. Happy, do you remember the route you took?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. I flew this way and that and..wait I think they mentioned Basco!" Happy said.

"On the eastern boarder. Then with that...I can determine where they'll be heading next." Levy said.

"In that case, the rest of you gear up for war!" Makarov shouted.

The groups were cheering as they prepared, but as they did, they soon saw both Elfman and Kanji enter the building.

"Hey! Elfman's back!" Odd said.

"So's Kanji but...where's Lisanna and Kakyoin?" Chie asked.

"They...got captured." Elfman said.

"They were...sitting in wait. We didn't see them comin." Kanji said.

"They have Kakyoin?" Jotaro asked.

"And Lisanna. We're sorry." Elfman said.

"Somethings wrong." Avdol thought to himself.

Elfman went to the back as Kanji approached Jexi and Hope.

"Listen, can we talk about something in private? Its about Dio and his stand." Kanji said.

"Really. Sure. We can keep it to just the two of us." Jexi said.

"Definitely. Then we'll tell the others." Hope said.

As the two walked out with Kanji following, Elfman was heading to the basement.

Flashback…

"Now Elfman, for your task...I wish for you to destroy Fairy Tail...with this lacrima." Sayla said pointing to a round orb on the right.

"Why? What's it do?" Elfman asked.

"It emits Ether at a powerful rate. Think of the Jupiter Cannon times 5000." Sayla said. "Unless, you want your hands around your sister's neck again.."

"No. I'll do it." Elfman said regrettably taking it.

"And what about me?" Kanji said.

"Use this strange device Dio left with us." Sayla said pointing to a gun.

"A gun? Why? What do you…" Kanji began.

"I want you to assassinate Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor." Sayla said.

"If it means getting my hands offa Kakyoin… i gotta." Kanji said.

End…

I'll do whatever it takes to save my sister...even if it means destroying the guild that raised me." Elfman thought holding the lacrima.

In an alley as they walked down it, Kanji looked at the gun in his hands.

"Jexi...Hope. I'm really sorry. I know you guys are great heroes...but I can't go doing that again. But don't worry. I'll be following you guys after. At least...Kakyoin can be safe." Kanji thought. "I hope...you can forgive me."

He raised his gun and clicked the hammer. But as he was preparing to fire…

Blue light exploded as Take-Mikazuchi appeared and smacked Kanji with his bolt, sending the shots upwards and knocking the gun out of Kanji's hands.

"Wha?" Hope said. "Take-Mikazuchi?"

"Hope! Look!" Jexi said pointing to the gun on the ground.

"Kanji… i know you werent gonna betray us. Your persona wouldnt allow it. But who told you to do this?" Hope said.

"A demoness, her names Sayla. One of Tartaros's Nine Demon Gates." Kanji said crying.

"Jexi, dont punish or banish him. The Investigation Team found out, you wouldnt hear the end of it." Hope said.

"Kanji, tell me. You were planning to shoot yourself if you went through with this, weren't you?" Jexi asked.

"I just….didn't wanna live with that kinda guilt man." Kanji said crying.

"Sometimes being a man means knowing when to stop." Hope said looking at Take-Mikazuchi. "A part of yourself knew that, and it couldnt just sit around inside."

"You mean… it evoked itself to stop me?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah. It knew you couldn't do something so evil by choice." Jexi said.

"Hope, Jexi….you gotta stop….Elfman. He's gonna….take out the entire guild." Kanji said.

"With what?" Hope said.

"A lacrima full of Ether." Kanji said. "But...its gotta be too late to stop the detonation. He's probably...already set it."

"Why would he do...Sayla. She has Lisanna doesn't she?" Jexi asked.

"We didn't...have a choice man. She's...a lot stronger than we thought." Kanji said. "I just didn't...wanna keep up that pain."

Meanwhile with the Oracion Seis and Spectra Force Battle…

The three continued to hold their own against the Oracion Seis as the battle raged on.

"We aren't that fond of prisons, Jellal. Your tower was our first prison. Now we finally have the chance to put it behind us. We have the chance to be ourselves. To be free." Midnight said.

"Thats exactly what I will grant you if you join me!" Spectra said parrying another one of Racers Strikes.

"You wont lock us back up in chains?" Angel asked.

"Your skills are all amazing, and Cobra was a great member. I wanted this operation done to bring you all onto my group not as prisoners or minions like Brain did. Rather as teammates. We can all live." Spectra said.

"Afraid, neither of you three will be living!" said a voice as where Brain stood, Zero appeared.

"Zero?" Jellal said before an attack pierced him, Zoro and Spectra as they fell.

"Jellal!" Meredy shouted.

"But...wasn't that guy…" Cobra began as Zero vanished and Brain was still where he was.

"Brain is still dead. Those three fell victim to my Illusion Magic." Midnight said.

But then, Jellal got back up and pierced through the illusion with closed eyes as the other two got up.

"My illusion. He tore it apart?" Midnight said.

A closer look as Jellal showed that his eyes were bleeding while still closed.

"He blinded himself to break it?!" Midnight said.

"Please, believe what spectra says when he offers you freedom. But...since the four of you will not listen to reason." Jellal said as light appeared around the four.

"What is this?" Midnight said.

"Looks like some kind of spell." Angel said.

"Let's get out while its still charging." Racer said.

"I don't think we got time." Cobra said.

"May the seven stars bring judgment upon you! Grand Chariot!" Jellal shouted as seven stars in the big dipper shot down from above and hit the four of them in a large explosion of light.

"We will not fall!" Midnight said before they saw a large sphere in the air. "True Heavenly Body Magic?!"

"Sema!" Jellal shouted as the star crashed down like a meteor causing a larger explosion. When it subsided, a large crater was left in its wake with the four members completely defeated.

"Such power…" Hoteye said. "I dont believe ive ever seen such as spell in my life."

Spectra and Zoro's Illusion broke as they got up, the four recoveribve.

"And now, Cobra?" Spectra asked.

"Okay spectra… you got us. We're done. Now finish it." Cobra said.

"Now why would I do that?" Spectra siad.

"He still wants us to join him?" Angel asked.

"We don't walk a way of always killing and rejecting the world, we're about redemption." Jellal said. "So, join Crime Sorciere and in turn us. This way, you can repent for your recentp sins."

"Ah what the heck… Im in." Cobra said. "Not like I had anything going on anyway."

"Yeah. Same here. Not in for taking another beating." Racer said.

"I suppose I have no choice." Angel said.

"And I as well." Midnight said. "And what of you, Hoteye?"

"The answer was a yes from the start. We're all friends. After all, all you need is love!" Hoteye said.

"Love huh?" Cobra said. "You sure havin all of us on the teams gonna be alright, Spectra?"

"I don't mind it at all. I've already taken in one group of criminals...what's one more?" Spectra said.

"He's talkin about us, right?" Lubbock asked.

"We're the only ones who were wanted on this team so...yeah." Tatsumi said.

Meanwhile with Titanica…

"Man, this is so big. Then again, I'm small right now." Titanica said before peaking through a crack to see Crawford and Franmalth working on a large screen.

"Yes! Success!" Crawford said.

"What is it?" Franmalth said.

"I have successfully transferred the last key to unlocking face to myself!" Crawford said.

"Huh?" Franmalth asked.

"Look, Jellal had it but I transferred it to myself. And I can transfer it to anyone. Anyone at all, that we don't mind killing that is." Crawford said.

"Funny." said a woman in clothing and had talons on her feet and claws. "So you are all that keeping Face sealed?" she asked.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure of this. All is.." Crawford said before she stabbed him through.

"So doing this will definitely unseal Face?" she grinned.

"How...how could…" Crawford said before falling dead.

"NOw that hes gone, im sure Face is active now." Titanica thought. Just then, the entire cube shook violently.

"Well, this was to be expected." Franmalth said.

"Indeed. Cube is reacting to Face, meaning it truly is unsealed and active." she said.

"While your action was right, Kyoka. We do have a problem now. While Face has been unlocked, we can't activate it from here. If the chairman was still alive he could have done it from here. Now we gotta do it manually." Franmalth said.

"I suppose I was a bit hasty. I'll have someone activate it from the site." Kyoka said.

"Right. Lets hope Fairy Tail and those newcomers dont intervene." Franmalth said.

"DOnt worry about that." Sayla said appearing. "Their fable is coming to a very unhappy ending soon."

"It must be that Lacrima i overheard her talking with Elfman." Titanica thought. "It'll destroy the guild, but… Im sure they'll find away out of it."

She navigated back through the inner wall's workings.

"Gosh, its like a maze in here. Hey, whats this room through here?" Titanica said seeing a room from the roof with a lot of tubes. There was a bunny eared girl in a lab coat of sorts skipping about.

"Who's that?" Titanica thought.

It was the head of the reanimation division, named Lamy.

"On no! One of your birthing pods shattered because of all this shaking! But you've already regenerated so it'll be fine. But what would i do if you'd havent?" Lamy said before her cheerful crazy persona turne back with an arm over her face as it turned somewhat real and serious. "What would I do without you?"

Before her was a dark skinned man with light hair and a somewhat human appearance.

"This body, it feels unfamiliar." he said.

"That's because its new Tempester." Lamy said.

"Tempester, is that my name?" he asked.

"Hey, how come he's the only one who gets a new body?" said a familiar voice as Jackal stood nearby.

"Oh I could never dream of improving you, Jackal." Lamy said.

"Jackal." Tempester said.

"Don't tell me you forgot it!" Jackal said.

"Its not Tempester's fault. He loses his memories every time he regenerates." Lamy said.

"Yeah." Jackal said before a new woman came up. "Hey, whos the new one?"

The woman had long sleeved heels on with bandages covering her waist and a dark cape flowing over her back. Other than that, her upper body was completely stark blank, save for a mark on her chest and a few bandages that didnt do well to hold back her assests. She had a claw on her right arm and an eye patch over her left eye.

"Oh almost forgot. This is some woman Kyoka brought with her. I think her name is Minerva. I didn't do much for her. Girls just don't do it for me." Lamy said.

Over in another tube, Titanica saw Mirajane stark naked, covered only partially by tentacles.

"Speaking of things I don't like. I think its time I got to work on this one. Your name is Mirajane right? I hate you and your stupid cute face. I'm gonna turn you into the ugliest caterpillar this world has ever seen." Lamy said.

Titanica then retreated back into the crack without a sound.

"The lacrima should have been detonated by now." Titanica said. "I'd better do what I can here."

SHe considered her options.

"If I get big enough, i might be able to break this place apart from the inside out. But we may be over magnolia right now. I could try and beat them to Face, but I don't have a clue where it is. Maybe I should break the tubes, no. Then I might hurt Mira." Titanica thought. "This is so…" she began before hearing a large boom. "Wait, don't tell me…." she said as she ran as fast as she could back to the monitor where she was shocked to see that the guild hall had been blown to bits. "No…" she said before breaking down.

"So ends...the fairies." Sayla said. 


	4. To Let Live or To Kill

Titanica looked on as the guild hall was in pieces. She was beside herself as she was crying. "Hope...everyone…"

"The end of Fairy Tail and those others. Delivered as promised." Sayla said.

"That was nicely done, Sayla." Kyoka said.

"I can scarecly how many bodies are under the rubble." Franmalth said laughing.

"I see there was no reason to mobilize the Cube against them after all." Kyoka said. "Now we can put all out efforts to activating Face."

Franmalth smirked as he looked at the screen. "Huh? I'm detecting multiple magic signatures." Franmalth said as two guards ran in.

"Madam Kyoka. Our sensors have spotted 4 individuals flying right towards Cube.." a guard said.

"No way, dont tell me…!" Titanica said as the monitor was brung up. On it was Happy, Carla, Pantherlily and Aelita.

"Those cats...they're Fairy Tails. And the pink haired girl, she's with those heroes that arrived." Sayla said.

"But how? And what are they carrying?" Franmalth said. "Cards?"

Kyoka then realized what was going on.

"Activate the gravity in Undercube now!" she ordered.

"Of course…. Cana!" Titanca siad.

Flash back with Titanica's thoughts…

Before the explosion, she mustve caught elfman and used Card Dimension to seal him away. With quick thinking, she then sealed everyone else.

"Card Dimension, all!" Cana shouted as everyone inside the building was put in a card.

As for Aelita, she mustve sensed it using her lyoko powers…

"This better work…" Aelita said getting on the ground and humming as she created a dome around her, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily and Cana.

"It worked! I CAN use Creativity in the real world now." Aelita said.

"We can celebrate later. This place is gonna blow. The moment the explosion stops around you, take the cards and fly right towards Tartaros." Cana said.

With them safe, Happy, Carla and Lily used thier Exceed wings to carry individual decks of the guild, and Aelita, having wings of her own, grabbed the decks with our teams and took off after the explosion died down. Cana, guys, thank goodness you're safe.

End Flashback

"Those cards must be stacked with Fairy Tail wizards and those meddlesome heroes!" Franmalth said.

"This can't be...I failed my Lady Kyoka." Sayla said.

"Guards! Deploy troops on all six sides of Cube! Not a single one makes it here alive!" Kyoka ordered.

"Wait… were missing one! If all there heroes are in battle out there… then weres the giantess that I saw with….she's still in the castle!" Franmalth realized.

"Find her and kill her! She must not leave alive!" Kyoka ordered.

"They have no idea I can shrink too." Titanica thought. "Good luck out there, you guys… theres still one more person i have to get."

She made her way back to the reanimation chamber to find Lamy already starting to work on Mirajane.

"Huk, huk, huk. Getting pretty noisy out there. Well, doesn't matter to me. I'm gonna take that pretty face of yours and screw it up." Lamy said. "Hows it feel? Having demon blood pumped into your body? Huk, huk huk. You're gonna look absolutely hideous when my work is done and then none of the boys will like you. From beauty queen to troll face. Sure sucks to be you."

Just then, Mirajane opened her eyes surprising Lamy as the tube shattered and the water flooded out.

"Hey. Not cool. How did you even do that?" Lamy asked in fear as Mira walked out.

"I'm sorry. I already have a bit of demon blood in my veins. That's how I'm able to use Satan Soul. That injection was really quite helpful." Mirajane said.

"Uh oh…" Lamy said.

Titanica jumped down.

"Embiggen!" Titanica said growing to her normal size as she landed on the ground. "Bunny girl...you just entered a whole world of hurt."

After they were through, Lamy was thoroughly thrashed, never moving a muscle.

Lamy...RETIRED

"Now, care to follow me?" Titanica asked.

"I think I'll wait. I have a feeling someone is coming my way." Mirajane said as she could sense Sayla coming to the room. "Just go find Erza!"

"Careful she doesnt control you with her curse. Shrinken!" Titanica said running through the cracks once more down to the dungeons. She saw Kyoka restraned by a now free natsu and Lisanna in her Cat Soul.

"How did you…" Kyoka said.

"This nifty sword you gave us did the job." Natsu said. "It can cut through just about anything."

"THe Heat Blade?" Kyoka said before seeing Erza walk out with a defeated demon draped over her.

"I received such tender treatment when I was your prisoner. It would be a shame if I couldn't return the favor." Erza said.

"Erza!" Titanica said jumping out and growing to normal.

"Nice to see you okay." Erza said.

"Lisanna, Mira is down in the lab. Go to her." Titanica said.

"Okay." she said running off.

"As for Natsu, Titanica, go with him and take down these Tartaros slime." Erza said.

"No, wait!" Titanica said. "Natsu can handle himself. But with the gravity of this place, and at the right size, i should be able to find the right spot and tear this place apart."

"You're wasting your time." Kyoka said. "This place, Cube, can withstand a giants weight time 10000. You can't smash it apart."

"Then I guess I gotta try." Titanica said as she ran out with Natsu following. "Natsu? What are you?"

"Hey, we came here together. We gotta stick together." Natsu said.

"Everythings got a weak point even this place. I just need to find that one sweet spot." Titanica said.

As they two ran and hit a group of guards, time suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What gives?" Natsu said.

"You have grown a long way, Natsu." a voice said as Natsu looked down the hall and spotted a man in white and black with black hair.

"Who is this guy?" Titanica asked.

"Zeref." Natsu said.

"This is Tartaros, the library of Zeref. Where all my books reside." Zeref said.

"You did create these demons." Titanica said. "So why are you here?"

"Have you enjoyed your visit so far Natsu? I hope my creations haven't been to hard on you." Zeref said with a sincere smile.

"Its you again." natsu said reaching his sword.

"Strange isn't it? Given the conditions, even beings of chaos can collaborate. Tartaros, a collection of my finest works. Of course I can't take any credit for their organization. Apparently that belongs to Master E. N. D." Zeref said.

"This END, this was the demon Igneel couldn't kill right?" Natsu asked.

"No, its not that he couldn't kill him." Zeref started before Natsu began a strike before part of the blade just vanished. "I have no doubt that you can kill it. But you should know why Igneel couldn't kill him. E. N. D. is my greatest creation. My legacy. You'll face the same choice as Igneel. To let live or to kill. Either way I look forward to it." Zeref said as he began to fade out.

"Wait, you aren't making any sense." Titanica said.

"I really shouldn't even be here. Tartaros is only doing this so they can meet me. I should at least give them the chance to see it through to the end. If I were to step in here prematurely. It would spoil all the fun. Who will reach me first, I wonder. You or E. N. D. Until then…" Zeref said before time resumed.

"Natsu, you go on ahead." Titanica said.

"You find that sweet spot, and you get big." Natsu smiled.

"Uh huh. REALLY big." Titanica said as Natsu ran off leaving her to think. "Zeref. So that was him. But, I have to wonder...why the interest in Natsu?" she said to herself.

"Titanica, can you hear me?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh, Jeremie!" Titanica said. "Youre somewhere safe, right?"

"If you call being in the under side of Cube and being attacked on all sides safe, then yeah, I'm safe." Jeremie said. "Anyway, mind finding us a way into the fortress? We would really appreciate it."

"No worries. I'll try and find something." she said as she ran down the halls.

Back in the screen room, Franmalth was in hiding as he spotted Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Joseph enter the room.

"This room feels important." Lucy said.

"Hmm. It seems like we're in their base of operations." Joseph said.

"Damn it. How did they make it this far. Those worthless guards." Franmalth thought.

"Hey. Do you see that? It looks like Face has been unsealed." Lucy said. "But it looks like it can only be activated by its onsite controls. Wait, its already started?"

"You sure work fast Ezel and Polnareff. Well done." Franmalth thought as they looked at a countdown.

Countdown to Face

41:03

"I think...this is a count down." Wendy said.

"There's only 41 minutes, before all the magic on the continent if purged from existence." Carla said.

"We have to stop it!" Joseph said.

"And just how exactly?" Carla asked.

"We have no choice but to go to its location and shut it off manually. You cats are the only ones that can fly there. Go you two, stop it!" Joseph said.

But before they could go, clanging was heard as approaching them was a skeleton in robes and a staff.

"Loathful fairies who have fallen into the underworld. May you find peace as you descent into Purgatory as corpses." he said.

"Is that...another skeleton?" Lucy asked.

"Its just a mask...I hope." Wendy said.

"I take it that you belong to Tartaros." Joseph said

"Yes. I am the black archbishop. I am Keyes." he said.

"I'll handle him, ladies. Demons can feel pain with what i have." Jpseph said conducting Hamon and unraveling Hermit Purple.

"That power is Hamon, is it not?" Keyes asked. "That will not work on me."

"We'll see!" Joseph said tossing out Hermit Purple like a whip only for Keyes to become a sort of dust as it past harmlessly through. "Oh my God!"

"As I told you before...useless." Keyes said.

"Hehehe. Yeah. You can't use that stand on us." Franmalth said walking out of hiding.

"Another one." Lucy said. "I got this! Open, gate of the golden bull and gate of the ram! Taurus and Aries!"

Taurus and Aries appeared.

"Moo! Did someone order beefcake?" Taurus said.

"I'll do my best Lucy. Don't worry." Aries said.

"Wool Smokescreen!" Joseph said.

"um...Okay. Wool 100% fluffiness!" Aries said.

"Gah!" Franmalth shouted as the wool hit him and Keyes.

"Wool Typhoon!" Taurus said swinging his axe making a twister of wool.

"Now's our chance!" Lucy said as Carla picked up Wendy.

"We'll take out face. No worries." Wendy said as they hurried off.

"Hey, what about me!?" Joseph said.

"I will go after those fairies." Keyes said disappearing.

"Oh, so im left with the sad old man, eh?" Franmalth asked. "Oh well, you cant be too picky about dues. Ready to finally die, old man?"

"No I am not." Joseph said before seeing cables connect to Aries and Taurus as they were drawn into Franmalth's body.

"Think again! Revolution!" Franmalth shouted as he took on the form of Taurus's body. "Hehehe."

"So thats your true curses true power." Joseph said.

"My curse is Absorption. By absorbing souls, I take their appearance and magic." Franmalth said. "Hmm… I wonder what would happen if i take you and that stand? A two for one, thats what!"

"If you think im about to be absorbed before getting the chance to locate Dio and his minions of the other Arcana, you have another thing coming." Joseph said.

"Then again...I think I'll go after the blond." Franmalth said shifting to Aries as he started producing wool.

"Oh, not good." Joseph said as Franmalth traveled through it. "But maybe…" he said using Hermit Purple to grab part of the ceiling as he starting swinging from one place to another. "I have to protect Lucy or else she'll be absorbed by that thing."

He made it in time to see Natsu attack Franmalth to let wendy get away.

"So the fate of all wizardkind rests on the a little girl and her cat." Joseph said looking out the hole. "Good luck, little heroes."

At the part of face…

"You could have just easily cooperated, y know." a demon said as blood trickled from somewhere as a flesh bulb squirmed on the ground before the demon sliced it in half. "Humans, can't trust them, can't work with them."

"You bastard… you gonna kill me… even when I have someone to avenge?" he asked. This man was young with white hair in a tube shape, black shirt and with broken heart earrings.

"I could give a crap about your reasons. All I had to do was activate face. And its goodbye magic across the….hmmm." Ezel said sensing something. "On second thought, think I'll hold off. I can sense new prey making my way." Ezel said moving down the cave.

"Youd better stay here, mon ami." the young man said. "If you dont watch face and this perey evades you… well, say good bye to your plan." he said before a slash hit him.

"Heh. You could break it with your stand even if you tried. There's a reason they call me the Child Slicer Ezel. I don't give a crap about mercy." he said moving down the cave.

"Whoever you are….be cautious. Ezel….he's not one for mercy. He'll just kill me the moment he's done with you. Just please….hurry." he thought. 


	5. Wendy vs Ezel and Friends Forever

In the skies over the land, Carla and Wendy flew as fast as they could. "We can't slow down once. This is bigger than us. The whole continent is at risk." Wendy said.

"Agreed but we have no idea what we should try." Carla said.

"Neither do I so we'll just have to improvise. That's what Natsu would do. Surrender isn't an option." Wendy said as they flew faster through the air.

As the battle rages on from Cube, lots of people were battling against the demons. Amidst the explosions in the sky, a small creature with a V on its head was holding some sort of white candy.

"Aaah… whats a traveler like me gotta do to enjoy a candy in the middle of a war?" it said before munching on it happily before cringing in sourness. "Grk! So...sour!" it shouted.

"And what would the Victory Pokemon be doing not supporting a side in great battle?" asked a voice as Victini saw Blaziken nearby.

"Blaziken?" Victini asked. "What's going on?"

"A battle between fairies and demons." Blaziken said. "I know this isnt something you yourself should see, Victini. A girl like you is trusted to bring Victory to the side you see first…"

"I know im just a wandering soul, but do you remember Hyrule?" Victini siad.

"You were there?"

"Yeah. I helped this boy try to get the advantage over another swordsman. But the power resulted in a tie. Better than dying at least." Victini said.

"You help people and your native kingdom, Ignis. You were praised as a legend before Chimchar took the throne in the coup. But….there is someone who needs your power more than us. For you see….she embarks to save not us but this entire continent." Blaziken said.

"Face's detonation… theres only about…"

"20 minutes left till Face goes off. But there are many battles with the demons to send support. You are the only one who can reach her in time." Blaziken said.

"Right." Victini said. "I think its time I did go back into the spotlight of helping others."

Victini flew as fast as she could to Poison Jelly Valley Cavern, seeing wendy and carla already inside as Carla was exhausted for usen Aera for a longer time than she should and collapsed onto the ground. Victini then turned herself invisible.

"You were awesome, Carla. Hey look. A tunnel." Wendy said as she picked up Carla as they headed down the tunnel. But as they looked around, Victini felt something was off as they continued, unaware that Ezel was lurking on the roof of the cave watching them.

"Its getting even darker. There was a distant light near the entrance but now I can barely see where we're walking. Sorry I pushed you so hard." Wendy said.

"Not at all child. Just need a nap. But first let us find this Face device and neutralize it." Carla said.

"Problem is we don't know the first thing about it. I couldn't even tell you what it looks like." Wendy said. "What do you think Natsu would do if he was here?"

"I suspect he would go buck wild and destroy the entire cave." Carla said.

"I'm not nearly as strong as him so I can't. I'll just feel for magic power." Wendy said.

As she sniffed the air, victini saw a single roach crawl on to Wendy's leg as she looked at it.

"Please, no way she'd be scared by a single roach…" Victini sighed. She then heard Wendy scream as she ran away. "Stand corrected."

She then found wendy breathing heavily in another place. "Okay, i think she's good now…" Victini said before a cold water droplet from a stalagmite dropped on Wendy's neck. "I was wrong…."

She screamed again as she ran even further. She then stopped. "Easy, child. Just take a deep breath." Carla said.

"Okay." Wendy said breathing in. "Whoa. This air is amazing."

"Yes. I've come to realize something but I'm too exhausted to say it." Carla said.

"What kind of morsels are these? Kyoka's playing me for a fool." a voice said a the three looked up to see Ezel. "You won't even fill me up. But you'll do for a snack!" he shouted descending down to the floor of the cave.

Victini watched as wendy ran from Ezel. "That demon is way stronger, no doubt. I could help, but i dont wanna give myself away. Shed gotta fight. And she has to think the same thing." Victini said as wendy conjured a green circle.

"Enhancing all elemental restiances, deus Equus! And all physical abilities, Deus Corona!" Wendy said.

"Look at that. I've never seen someone able to cast two consecutive Support magics before." Victini said.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted at the attack hit Ezel dead on, but he appeared uninjured.

"Gotta say, that wasn't bad pipsqueak. But now its almost my turn." Ezel said.

"Sky Dragon Talons!" Wendy said kicking him only for it not to do anything as well.

"Hehehe. Tenga Goken! Onimaru!" Ezel said doing an x shaped cut across the cave.

It hit wendy dead on as she flew into the wall.

"A physical damage curse?" Victini asked.

"My Curse, Tenga Goken, allows me to use all four of my arms and tentacles as if they were actual blades on my body!" Ezel said.

"Oh no, shes stunned. And hes gonna attack again!" Vicini said.

"Wendy, no!" Carla shouted.

"Onimaru!" Ezel shouted sending her crashing through the wall. Her pigtails were broken up back into her long style and her shoes and leggings were ripped up, showing her feet. As Wendy lie there, Ezel stood atop her. "Behold."

Wendy then looked up and saw a large white pillar with an actual face on top. "You will die beside Face." Ezel said.

"No I...can't." Wendy said.

"It detonates in 5 minutes. Hopefully that will decimate the horrible stench of Ether Nano in the air. It ruins my appetite." Ezel said. "And not just here, but all the other Ether Nano on this continent. Our curses will reign supreme. Lucky for you, that five minute count down will take longer than your death."

"You let her go right now!" Carla said trying to attack Ezel before he grabbed her.

"No Carla!" Wendy said.

"This is a weird looking cat, but it looks edible." Ezel said as he opened his mouth wide as he began to put Carla in.

"Wendy...the air." Carla said.

"Oh!" Wendy thought. "The air...is filled with high levels of Ether Nano. Face is surrounded by it. If I can breathe it in, I might be strong enough to save Carla."

Victini knew what was happening and saw someone else in the chamber.

Wendy then began breathing in the air around her before letting loose a powerful shout knocking Ezel off her and forcing him to let go of Carla.

"Whoa! What was that?" Ezel said in surprise.

The man who was knocked out earlier started to regain consciousness after the shout. "That girl….she...is she the one here to stop Face?" he wondered to himself.

"Wendy, I always thought I would have to protect you. But now...I see you're even more powerful than I thought. You have it now. Dragon Force." Carla said.

Wendy stood there with now flowing pink hair and wings on her arms and legs.

Victini tried to approach before a cut attack hit her.

"So...the healer wants to show herself?" Ezel said.

"You...you knew?" Victini asked.

"I might not be able to see you….but I could definitely smell you." Ezel grinned.

Victini then appeared.

"There you are. WHat are you supposed to be?" Ezel asked. "Some kind of fairy?"

"My name... is Victini. Im known as the-" Victini began before Ezel slammed her down.

"Don't care. I'll eat you all the-" Ezel began before Wendy appeared before him. "What the?" he said before he was blown off.

"Look. You need to hide. Its not safe right now." Wendy said.

"HOw did you move so fast?" Victini said as the wind was blowing all around them.

"I can feel it now. I can hear the wind itself." Wendy said.

Ezel then rose up from the rubble as he growled. "Onimaru!" he shouted before Wendy dodged. "Its too slow. Juzumaru!"

"Silver Chariot!" the man shouted as a knight creature with a sword cut apart the wave.

"You! How are you…" Ezel said.

"I don't care if I am bloodied and near death. I will not let you harm that girl." he said.

"Let… Let me help." Victini said.

"Huh?" the man asked.

"Touch… me." Victini siad.

"Thank you...but we can touch after the battle." he said.

He held up some coins.

"Who are you?" Carla said weakly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, mademoiselle cat." the man said tossing the coins into the air. The king creature the swiftly went back to him and with speed and precision, stabbed all of the coins in rapid succession, resulting in all six on the blade. "I am the one who wields the Stand Silver Chariot. Jean Pierre Polnareff." he said.

"Grr. You're even annoying when freed." Ezel said being hit by Wendy's attacks. "Mikazuki!" he shouting through it. "Now activate cutting mode!" Ezel shouted as black armor appeared on him as his arms became actual blades. "Now my blades are even sharper than before."

"The air….Polnareff! Protect them!" Wendy shouted as she started taking in air.

"You got it! And just call me Jean Pierre." he said.

"Don't you get it? My curse can easily cut through your weak magic!" Ezel shouted as he charged in.

"Wendy look out!" Carla shouted.

"Help me fight!" Wendy said as she launched a powerful attack. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Sky Dragon Sky Drill!" she shouted hitting Ezel dead on as he went right through face making it crumble to pieces as Ezel sailed through the air completely defeated and unconscious.

At the same time, Wendy reverted. "I really did it." Wendy said only for the victory to be short lived as Face was still counting down even after its main body was destroyed.

"Aw hell!" Jean said.

"Face...its going to keep going." Carla said as she approached it.

"What are you doing?" Victini asked.

"I'm going...to rewrite the ruins on Face to make a self destruction magic circle. "After which...it will take all of us with it." Carla said putting in the codes. "The ether nano is explosive now."

"That explosion. We wouldn't be able to escape." Victini said.

"We would give our lives...in order for everyone else to live on." Carla said.

Jean was just standing there with Silver Chariot by his side.

"They must be crazy, i cant die here… not yet." Jean said.

Flashback…

Images showed Jean with a young girl up to finding her dead as well as a mystery man with two left hands.

End flashback.

"My sister...I'm sorry...but it looks like I couldn't avenge you." he cried. "But, you don't have to worry. I'll be coming soon."

"You have someone to avenge?" Victini said.

"Someone killed my sister… and I figured going on a vengeance run would help. But...apparently, siding with Dio as well as Tartaros was a big mistake. But...at least I died a hero than a villain." he cried.

"No." Victini said as Face was ready to burst. Victini floated over and touched him. "This is what makes you a hero today."

"Stop! You need to run! You'll get caught too if you don't escape!" Jean shouted to Victini.

"Im the Victory Pokemon! This is what I do, grant victory." Victini said.

"That's sweet. But...we already have victory. Those two...they were the real heroes. They had the courage to stand up against the demon when I couldn't." Jean said.

Face then exploded as Jean was ready to take it, but then…

As face exploded outside, someone had teleported them all to safety with Wendy and Carla unconscious, but Jean and Victini still stood there.

"Don't be so…" Victini began before something grabbed the two as they were suddenly outside as Face exploded. "What?"

"Looks like...we made it just in time." a voice said as the two looked down to see Espio.

"Espio, and a magic council member.." Victini said.

"My name is Doranbolt. So, these are the heroes that destroyed Face. Though a few of them are the smallest warriors I've seen." Doranbolt said.

Jean smirked.

"Gotta thank you, man." Jean said. "I was thinkin for a sec. If i died back there, what would my sister think if i saw her and i said i didnt avenge her?"

"Yet you still live now. You should feel lucky. We only get one life." Espio said.

'Yeah." Jean said. He then looked at wendy. "I always like the ladies… but one actually saving me? Never thought that would happen."

"Things that you least expect. They always seem to happen." Espio smiled. 


	6. Hell's Core, Underworld King and Alegria

Hope felt the tremor stop as soon as he did. "The tremors. They stopped." Hope said.

Inside the castle, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Joseph continued to battle against Franmalth, who revealed earlier that he had absorbed Hades of Grimoire Heart seven years ago as he gloated.

"Huh? How come they...does this mean Face was stopped!" Franmalth said in shock.

"Hah! That kid actually did it!" Joseph said. "Once this is over, im sure Jexi will be shocked… when I tell him his smallest member won."

"Its horrible! We failed. I wonder how much this setback will cost us!" Franmalth said.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Joseph said seriously tipping his hat. "Hermit-"

"How much? How much?" Franmalth said before going on the attack. "About 100,000 of your souls!"

"Hes back on his feet." Joseph said.

"I won't stop till everyone and thing in Earthland is but an empty shell!" Franmalth said.

Circles then appeared under them.

"Oh no." Lucy said.

"Formula 28!" Franmalth shouted as an explosion went off.

Outside, Erza was doing battle alongside Hope against Kyoka.

"How could she still use magic? Face should have wiped all from existence." Kyoka thought as she turned to run.

"DOnt run, you coward!" Erza siad

"I'm leaving this to you. Wipe this world of the fairies!" Kyoka shouted as Minerva stood nearby.

"That's what I was born to do. I told you we'd meet again, Erza." Minerva said.

"Minerva?" Erza asked.

"You can call me Neo Minerva now." she said.

"Hold it!" Hope said.

"Dont intureupt me!" Minerva said.

"Sorry, Im a little out of the loop here. You two know each other?" Hope asked.

"Minerva. She was originally a mage from Sabertooth. She was recently seen with a dark guild called Succubus Eye. Now she's with Tartaros." Erza said. "She's succumbed to the darkness.

"Okay, now im all caught up." Hope said. "Now, let get better acquainted." he said gesturing a 'come on' to Minerva before stancing.

Kyoka ran as she thought to herself. "I was certain our plan to use Face was foolproof. We have no other option. We'll have to revive Master E. N. D. by force." Kyoka thought.

Back inside, Franmalth was laughing with the four on the floor.

"No way." Natsu said.

"Bang!" Franmalth said firing dark bullets at them. "Does this bring back memories of your fight with Hades? Bang bang! I wonder how much wasting all this strength will cost you? Now don't forget that you all owe me. Now for me to swallow your souls and your magic and stand and hamon will be mine as well." he said as tentacles wrapped around them. "Connection! He shouted as electricity surged.

"He's draining all of my power!" Natsu shouted.

"You four should feel lucky. You will all be welcome additions to my army of souls." Franmalth said.

"I;m never giving up! I won't! I gotta stay strong! We gotta hold on to our souls! We ain't ever letting go! I won't give up until I see Igneel again! Think about what's important!" Natsu shouted.

"Hes right. I cant give up until I know Taurus and Aries are safe and sound!" Lucy said.

"Dio's been released from imprisonment…" Joseph said getting up. "I won't let go. Until I kill him."

"Yummy fishes. Carla. Yummy fishes. Carla." Happy repeated.

"It no use. I can feel my soul being ripped out." Lucy said. "But, I can at least save them. Taurus, gate close!"

Franmalth then felt a strange pressure after she said that. "What the hell? I'm being torn apart."

"He's...trying to go to the Celestial Spirit World." Joseph thought.

"Gah! Taurus Eject!" Franmalth said ejecting Taurus as he vanished.

"He coudnt handle being with Taurus unless it meant going into the spirit world with him." Lucy said. "Aries, gate close!"

"Aries Eject!" Franmalth said quickly ejecting Aries as she vanished.

"Natsu! Joseph! I'm closing your gates too!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh? They're spirits too?" Franmalth said releasing them.

"Nice fakeout!" Natsu said as he and Joseph clocked him.

"Gah! How could I fall for that?" Franmalth said.

"Take this!" Joseph said binding him with Hermit purple.

"And some of this!" Natsu said slamming a stone onto him.

"What the? That really hurt!" Franmalth said.

"We're using the one thing you can't absorb. Objects that don't have a soul!" Joseph shouted. "My Overdrive won't work on you...so I'm holding you down so Natsu can finish this."

Franmalth screamed as rock after rock was tossed at him until a large boom leaving a defeated an unconscious Franmalth on the ground as small spheres began leaving him.

"Thank god. Now all the souls he's absorbed over the years can find peace." Joseph said.

"Yeah." Natsu said as a small soul opened behind them.

"Its not over yet." a voice said as they turned to see Hades soul speaking with them. "Face was not the ultimate goal of Tartaros. Tell Makarov, it is time to let out the light." Hades said before vanishing.

"Let out the light?" Joseph asked.

"We got no clue either." Lucy said.

"We gotta tell master. He'll understand." Happy said. He unfurled his wings and flew off, not knowing Franmalths soul was heading back to the reanimation lab.

Cube Reanimation Lab

Mirajane and Lisanna vs Sayla and Lamy

"Agh! Theres no end to this place, its like a maze in here!" Zinia sais running thought eh reanimation lab. "Is this where they all get their bodies back? If i destroy this…"

Just then, Ezel appeared in one of the tubes. "Lamy? Where are you? Hurry up and revive me so I can crush that girl and her cat!" he shouted.

"Wendy and Carla? So if youre here, they mustve disarmed Face!" Zinia said.

"Huh? Youre not Lamy. You're one of those little fairies!" Ezel said. "Hey, Sayla!"

"I'll get you as soon as I deal with these pests." Sayla said.

"Hurry up and revive me and we can double team them." Ezel said.

"Revive?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, FYI. We're in our respawn base called Hell's Core. Pretty boss name right? We're the Underworld Kings faves so he gave us the power to come back to life. The only guild with immortality." Lamy said.

Zina then smirkes and smashed a few empty vats to pieces.

"What the hell?!" Ezel said.

"No, my beautiful capsules!" Lamy said.

"Not bad, but I can handle them." Mirajane said as the tentacles over the vats began to crush them. "Since I absorbed the tentacles, I can control them now."

"If all the vats are destroyed, you cant come back to life. Simple." Zinia said.

"Its hard being that i cant absorb her though. And her Macro doesnt work on me either." Mirajane said.

"How about we work together?" Zinia said before hearing Ezel screamed as he vanished. Just then, Franmalth appeared.

"Excuse me. I could use a little pick me up." he said before screaming as he vanished.

"Wow. Bad timing." Zinia said. "But still, wow."

"Their powers just cancel each other out." Lisanna said before Lamy did the serious arm over face face.

"So, its all gotta be decided by a good old fashioned fist fight." Lamy said.

"Physical combat? No problem with that. Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mirajane said becoming a demon with a blue outfit.

"Sitri! Let them know what dealing with a strong demon is like!" Lisanna said.

"Ha! Please. Your going up against a legit demon from our dark lord Zeref's books." Lamy said.

"Obey my order…." Sayla began.

"That won't work." Mirajane said.

"No, mIra, dont! It's not focused on you!" Zinia said.

"Release my limiter!" Sayla shouted as she was glowing bright.

"She's using her curse on herself?" Mira said in surprise.

Sayla was now a dark skinned demon with dark lines over her body with longer horns, yellow eyes and more powerful strength. She punched Mirajane before plowing through Lisanna, Lamy and Zinia with ease.

"Now she's even more powerful…" Zinia said.

"What did I tell ya? Your friend didn't have a chance when she decided to go up against a legit demon." Lamy said. "You should have just died before things got ugly. You won't believe the things Tartaros is capable of. Its almost game over for Fairy Tail and every other grody human out there."

"Ive only known them for a few months…" Zina said. "But I know for a fact that they wont give up. Especially when we have something to owe up too!"

"What are you talking about…?" Lamy said.

"Cmere, Take-Mikazuchi!" A voice said as lighting hit Sayla, causing her to flinch and crash.

"What?!" Lamy asked seeing Kanji.

"You...you overcame my Macro curse." Sayla said shrugging off the lightning.

"I just needed a reminder of who and what I was fighting for. I wouldnt have got my Persona if it weren't for my senpai, and I'd hate to let em down. But its not me you should be worried about, its Mira. I think she can do the same thing as you." Kanji said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family. Even if I have to become a monster or demon to do it." Mirajane said grabbing onto Sayla's leg.

"I told you. Its useless. You can't take control over me." Sayla said.

Mira just held on as she was glowing a bit.

"What is this? Let go!" Sayla said kicking her off. "Was her take over spell working on me. No. Impossible. I'm an Etherious. I've let this woman live long enough." Sayla thought gathering power.

"She didn't take over Sayla completely. Just one part." Kanji said as Zinia looked at him. "Her curse."

"So thats why you came here?" Zina said. "Wait, you werent the real target."

"Nope. He's right above us." Kanji smirked as the ceiling started to crack.

"Come back, Elfman!" Mira shouted as Elfman busted through the ceiling in full beast form.

"Impossible, she took over my curse?" Sayla thought.

Elfman plowed into Sayla at full force sending her right into the ground. "A real man….protects his family." he declared.

"Hell yeah! No ones a realer man that you Elfman!" Kanji said happily.

Somewhere else in the castle, in a large throne room, Kyoka approached a man in a throne holding a book marked E. N. D.

"Master Mard Geer, I bring bad news." Kyoka said. "It seems we've underestimated our enemy. They have destroyed Face. Also, Ezel and Franmalth have been wiped out."

The man just smiled. "Might want to add Sayla and Hell's Core to that list."

"Really? In that case, we must wake E. N. D." Kyoka said.

"That we cannot. Magic power is still keeping him locked up. It must be eliminated first." Mard Geer said.

"That was why we had to detonate Face, but it failed." Kyoka said.

"How I pity you Kyoka. You not being able to see the big picture. Face was just a speck. A miniscule point. I am confident that our plans have not yet failed." Mard Geer said. "Kyoka, tell me what we are."

"We are Zeref's demons, Etherious." Kyoka said.

"What are our primary goals?" Mard Geer asked.

"To revive Master E. N. D and return to Zeref." Kyoka said.

"And what are humans?" Mard Geer asked.

"Vile and disgusting creatures." Kyoka said.

"Exactly." Mard Geer said as thorns came out of the walls and bound Kyoka. "You brought humans into our castle and treated them as your playthings."

"I brought them here...to extract information about Face." Kyoka groaned.

"This fondness you have for humans, will be your future undoing. This displeases me. I cannot have my subordinate playing with such unruly creatures. And thus, you will be punished. Which is displeasing me." Mard Geer said. "Those humans, their actions do not displease me in the slightest, but having them in my home disgusts me. Perhaps this calls for Alegria."

Outside of the castle as the groups kept fighting, Rise was getting a call from Happy. "Happy? What? Okay, I'll relay you." Rise said putting him through to Makarov.

'Master, we talked to the soul of Hades. He's says to unleash the light." Happy said.

'Unleash the light? He's talking about Lumen Histoire. He can't be serious." Makarov said in surprise.

"Whats Lumen Histoire?" Rise asked surveying the battlefield with Himiko. "Gah!"

"Rise!" Yu said.

"Someone is...overtaking Himiko's broadcast." Rise said.

'Greetings to all humans who have come into my home. I wish to speak with you all. I am Mard Geer, the Underworld King." Mard said. "Though knowing who I am will not save you. For none of you will live to see tomorrow."

"That doesnt sound good…" Yosuke said.

Mard then motioned his hands before saying something. "Alegria."

Cube then began to shake as it began changing form inside and outside.

"What the heck is going on?" Yosuke said before red flesh things grabbed him.

"Yosuke!" Yu said before it grabbed him and Rise. "What...are these things?"

These red flesh things were all over the entirety of cube as they attached to heroes and Fairy Tail members alive and pulling on them.

"What is this?" Jexi said.

Hope saw this from above as he was pushing against Minerva.

"What the hecks going on?" Hope said.

"Alegria." Minerva said as the flesh things grabbed onto Hope as well as Erza pulling them back.

"Wha? Whats Alegria?" Hope said.

"A powerful spell only the Underworld King knows. Damn it." Minerva said as the two of them were sinking into it.

"Damn it!" Hope shouted before going under as he saw his team and Jexi going through the same thing.

When it was all over, in Cube's place was a large monster with a massive mouth.

"Plutogrim, Cube's true form." Mard Geer said.

Throughout it, the heroes and fairy tail members as well as a few Tartaros soldiers were frozen as red statues all over it.

"Alegria, the word may mean happiness to some people. But to me it means our paths will never cross." Silver said. "Huh? Magic power?"

The demons of Tartaros could feel magic power as well as a few other things.

"Huh? This is curious. There were high probabilities against one person surviving Alegria but...I sense three." Mard Geer said.

Coming into the light of the inside out cube, a large hand burst through as climbing out of it was Titanica. "Haaaa. Haaaa. I don't know how I did it, but I narrowly escaped." she said breathing heavily.

"You… you turned yourself large to avoid being swallowed by Alegria. Very clever." Mard Geer said via telepathy.

"Honestly… all i had to do was just enlarge myself to about a 30 foot statue just to escape it. Though, I can't say everyone else was lucky." Titanica said.

"No. Alegria swallowed many, except you and two others." Mard Geer said.

Gravity shifted itself among the fleshy walls as it burst from the pressure and Inga walked out.

"Inga!" Titanica said.

"So, I second to survive." Inga said.

"Clever." Mard geer said.

"Nothing to be clever of. I increase mass to avoid being swallowed by red mass." Inga said.

"Then the third one I felt, has to be where the magic power is coming from." Mard Geer said.

The final member to appear was Lucy as she was looking around. "Is this...tissue? Also, where am I?" she wondered.

"Tragic. Three ordinary human souls to suffer in the underworld." Mard Geer said.

"Still can kick your butt!" Titanica said.

"How so?" Mard geer asked.

"Were always under estimated because we were originally weak. I was short before and i was shy even when I was permanently 50 ft." Titanica said.

"I have been alone most of my life. But have family now." Inga said.

"Do you really think...you can survive in the underworld?" Mard Geer said.

"We don't know...but only one way to find out." Titanica said. 


	7. Strikes from the Stars

Plutogrim let out a roar as it soared over the skies of Magnolia, devouring anything in its way while Lucy, Titanica and Inga were inside of it.

"Is look not undignified for you?" Inga asked.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"CLothing is ripped all over." Inga said.

"Well excuse me. I wasn't expecting to be attacked by red tissue today or a soul crazed demon!" Lucy shouted.

"And yet your skirt is ripped, your shirt is down to a lined tie across your chest, your stomach is exposed, and you lost your shoes." Titanica said.

"Stop listing everything!" Lucy said.

"Attention to any surviving members of Tartaros. While Alegria was successful, it appears three humans have escaped its wrath." Mard Geer said as the three of them were swept up in a large river. "To any lower level soldier that kills them, they will be welcomed as new members of the Nine Demon gates. To the nine gates if they kill them, a reward will wait for them."

"Hey, there they are!" said a few Tartaros soldiers as they rode on wooden boards after them.

"Lucy, save your magic and dont use too many gates, alright?" Titanica said.

"Please. You don't have to worry about me." Lucy said. "Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted as Sagittarius appeared on a ledge.

"At your command, Lady Lucy!" he said firing arrows at them.

"Here come more!" Titanica said. "Huh?" she said as it was Lamy sliding and spinning on the water.

"Man. Its gonna be sweet being promoted to Demon Gate." Lamy laughed.

"How the heck are you even heer?!" Titanica said.

"Huk huk huk. Oh, your that busty giantess from before. Such a pretty face. I cant wait to tear it up." Lamy said.

"And how are you gonna do that? Youre just a scientist." Lucy said.

"More than that." Lamy said as Sagittarius fired arrows at her only for them to bounce away from her. "Attacks are useless against my Sliding Curse."

"That be how she can slide above the water." Inga said.

"Sagittarius, gate close!" Lucy shouted. "Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Hello Princess. Are you here to punish me?" Virgo said appearing in a bikini.

"A sexy maid? The hell is this? You're totally copying me!" Lamy said.

"How the heck is she copying you? Youre in a lab coat, bunny girl!" Titanica said.

"Huh? Princess, there's something else here!" Virgo said as dropping down above Lucy was a large scaly demon with blades on his arms.

"Who are you?" Inga said.

"Torafuzar of the Darkness. Another of the demon gates." Lamy said.

"Lucy, don't open another gate!" Titanica said. "If you try with Virgo and another one, you'll be in serious pain!"

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy said as Loke countered.

"Out of my way, red head." Torafuzar said.

"Impressive, not even Regulus's power could block it all." Loke said.

"Whoa! A hottie!" Lamy said. "Sir Torafuzar, you mind if I take credit for this one?"

"I care not about the rewards. I care only for my mission!" Torafuzar said.

Lucy collapsed on the ground in pain.

"I knew it, its too much." Titanica said.

"Yeah. It takes a lot to keep me and Virgo out." Loke said.

"It going to get much worse." Inga said seeing Jackal above them. "Jackal is back."

"Miss me?!" Jackal said grinning evilly. "Well, seeing as how you know me, you're with that exploding girl right? Well, this is gonna be sweet for me!"

Jackal Launched explosions left and right, knocking Lucy into the water. Inga activated the gravity field and the projectiles redirected into the fleshy walls, making Plutogrim scream in pain.

"Quit attacking her, Jackal! Youre making Plutogrim get hurt!" Lamy said.

"No worries. I got it taken care of." Jackal smirked as a mark appeared on Inga.

"No!" Lucy said.

"Boom." Jackal said as it went off, damaging Inga a lot as she sunk under the river.

"You!" Lucy said using her whip on Jackal.

"Have you already forgotten how my curse works?" Jackal asked as her whip was exploding up to her, knocking her into the river as well.

"Lucy too…" Titanica said.

But afterwards, Lucy surfaced, and at the top her her lungs, shouted as she brandished Aquarius's key.

"No way, she cant be serious!" Titanica said.

"No princess, stop!" Virgo said.

"You cant handle having three gates open at once!" Loke shouted.

"Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted as her key glowed. Lucy then slumped on the floor of the river as it stopped flowing as Aquarius soon appeared behind her.

"You're even stupider than I thought." Aquarius said.

"So you agree with me." Titanica said.

"Just stay the hell out of my way!" Aquarius said as the water from her jar rushed out hitting Lamy and Jackal.

"Yes! Wait, where's…" Titanica said before spotting Torafuzar swimming against the current. "Aquarius, in front of you!"

But it was too late as Torafuzar slashed her.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Loke shouted.

"Oh no you're not!" Jackal shouted surfacing as he blew up Loke and Virgo.

"Loke, Virgo!" Titancia said.

"Tell the princess were sorry." Virgo said before they faded completely.

Lucy was swept back as Lamy, Torafuzar and Jackal tortured her, then Jackal blasted Lamy back with no care for her, almost emotionlessly.

"You annoyed me, you twerp." Jackal said as Lamy's head was blown off as the body fell backwards.

Torafuzar walked away, but just as Jackal was beating on Lucy, Aquarius pushed him back.

"This moment…" Titanica said.

Flash back..

Titanica was talking with Lucy.

"It was true then? You had to summon the Celestial Spirit King?" Titanica said while they were in Caslte at Cho-Tokyo.

"It wasnt easy." Lucy said looking at Aquarius's broken key. "He doesn't have a physical key, so the only way to summon him is sacrificing a zodiac key."

"So how did Aquarius convince you to do it?" Titanica said.

"It may not seem like were friends all the time.. But truth is we actually do go back a bit. She belonged to my mom, but when she passed, she was given to me. We've been together since I was a kid. She was my friend, so it was really hard to let her go." Lucy said.

Back to titanica as Aquarius glowed bright..

"(You think I would have that courage for someone?)" Titancia said.

"(Well…)" Lucy said.

"Open...Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy shouted.

A shining light came down as the key shattered and Aquarius disappeared.

"(...i think the key would be if someone trusted you enough to do so.)" Lucy said.

A large silver spirit was shining as he thrusted towards Plutogrim, slicing it in twain with a single slash as it fell apart and crashed into the forest.

Titanica leaped out with Inga in tow.

"I trusted hope that day… so if hes alive, for his sake and my friends, we gotta keep going." Titanica thought as she looked at Inga. "Good. Looks like the explosion wasn't too life threatening." she thought as she looked up to see the large mustached spirit himself looking at Mard Geer himself.

"Now its up to me…" Titancy said grippy her fist as it zoomed out on the great battle to unfold. "To assist ins a battle of heaven vs hell."

The two imposing figures looked at one another with intensity.

"A fallen star or a king?" Mard Geer said.

"You know who I am." The king said in a deep voice.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Jackal shouted as he glared at Lucy before he fell through with her.

"It has been quite a while, Celestial Spirit King." Mard Geer said.

"Not long enough, Mard Geer." CSK said.

"I didn't think someone would be strong enough to summon you." Mard Geer said.

"I see you still carry that battered tome around." the king said referring to the book in Mard Geer's arms.

"This holds the spirit of END. The ambition of Tartaros." Mard Geer said.

The sun went down as the kings were ready to fight.

"This battle… is gonna tear the world apart." Titanica said.

"You there….the small one. Are you with my dear friend?" the Celestial Spirit King asked her.

"Yeah. DO you want me to help? I can become as big as…"

"Stay out of our affairs. This is not a fight for mortals." the spirit king said gripping his sword.

"Right. I'll go and help Lucy." Titancia said as they clashed.

"As you go.. Tell her i have a gift for her." the spirit king said. "To ease her sorrowful heart."

Titanica lied Inga on the ground as she ran off to find Lucy, leaving Inga the only one to witness the events between the king and Mard Geer.

Titanica ran down below to look for Lucy before an explosion went off, knocking her down and damaging her legs.

"You little bitches!" a voice shouted as Jackal was approaching her and Lucy. "I'm taking you both out in one go!"

"No." Titanica said as she shut her eyes. But when she opened them, she found she was not hit but surrounded by a dome of water with Lucy beside her, now in a bikini and ponytails, the outfit akin to Aquarius.

"What? A force field...of water?" Jackal said in surprise.

"You can still move, right Alice?"

"No, I'm down. But this...this is your moment. Lucy...take him down!" Titanica shouted.

"Urano Metria!" Lucy shouted as multiple attacked flew out as Jackal as he screamed loudly. Lucy fell onto her back as Titanica witnessed Jackal fall to the ground completely defeated.

Back with the kings, Inga was the two at a crossroads.

"They are...equal." Inga said.

"Underworld King...my summoner has begun losing her energy. So, with this final attack...I will leave everything to my dear friends." the Celestial Spirit King said raising his blade. "Come to me! May the starlight fantasies of the 88 illuminated bodies empure the spirit with Celestial might! Galaxia Blade!" he shouted as a golden light shined.

"Its not a directional attack?" Mard Geer said as it shined. "Your summoner is nearby. You mean to hurt her and her friends as well."

"Smile." the king said smiling.

"No, you cant!" Mard Geer said as all of Plutogrim was shining.

"What could this strange light be?" Minerva said before she saw Erza and Hope rise from Alegria.

"Whoof…" Hope said cracking his neck. "That… was unpleasantly slimy."

Cold air then came as darkness arise before the three eyes.

"What is this…?" Minerva said.

Hope steeled himself. "Didnt think you;d have the guts to show up. And I thought Fairy tail didnt owe anything to a family." Hope said as they heard footsteps. "Youve finally caught up with me…"

A hooded figure with a scar and a black outfit came up as the Loom effect cangi came between the both of them.

"...Ricky." Hope said.

"Again…" Ricky said. "Youve let another's legs get damaged again…"

"I know. You think I dont care for Alice? Why are you always so Dramatic even now? Ive changed, RIcky."

"I'm not Ricky. I go by Reaper now. When I saw Plutogrim crashed, I thought I might check out what was going on. You were the last person I expected to see." Ricardo said.

"Well now you've stepped into an opportunity." Hope said. "Youre a reaper. Still wanna take my life for what happened years ago?"

"I can honestly say…" Ricardo said manifesting a black scythe from heid body and whirling it around. " I do. I want...some payback."

The wind gently blew as Hope and Erza stood back to back as Minerva was on one side and reaper on the other. Erza and hope nodded to each other. While below them Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia were prepared to go against Tempester, Keyes, Torafuzar and Silver.

"Come get it." Hope said as the four charged at once side before the screen froze.


	8. Hope and Erza vs Reaper and Minerva

(Cue- Metal Gear Rising: The Only thing I know For real)

"It's just you and me, Ricky. Like the old days." Hope said.

"Yes. Though unlike those days….only one of us is walking away." Ricardo said swinging his scythe.

Hope blocked on the stick rim as Erza and Minerva flew right over them as they all exchanged blows.

"Yes! Erza, Blue one, Reaper! All of us! This is the fight to the death!" Minerva shouted.

"This what youve wanted all along, hasnt it Minerva?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Ever since the humiliation I suffered at the Grand Magic Games!" Minerva shouted kicking Erza.

Hope and Reaper clashed again.

"It is lucky Mary has not to see this. Would not be fitting to have her see you perish." Reaper said.

"You keep her out of this!" Hope shouted.

"Why shouldn't I? You're the reason she ended up in the hospital! The reason she lost her walking abilities for that time. The reason I had to crawl to that mafia family!" Reaper shouted.

Hope then headbutted reaper, cracking his cmask.

"Dont remind me." Hope said.

Images played out as they were fighting.

"Metal Town. Not the most likely place a guy like me would be born into. The whole city is steel plated, and the guys in charge of it all? The same ones you crawled to in desperation!" Hope said.

"Ginova promised he'd pay me enough to cover her medical bills as long as I worked under him." Ricardo said. "You can't refuse the head matriarch of that family. If you do, its death for anyone you care about."

"Thats exactly why I left." Hope said.

"You… dont tell me…?" Minerva said.

"The one who found and raised me… was Ginova himself!" Hope said.

Everyone who heard all this gasped in shock.

"No way! Ginova is Hope's old man?!" Jexi said.

"WHy couldnt i have seen it before?!" Fuyunyan said. "I heard that the main family was made of a mother, a father, three sons and three daughters. But, I did not realize he would be his son."

"Why didnt you tell me you were raised as Ginova's son when we'd met?" Reaper said.

"Because if i did, i wouldnt have told you. I told Mary first thing, ans she knew i wasnt like dad." Hope said.

Inside Mansion Ginova…

It wasnt easy being the son of one of the greatest Mafia bosses in all time..

Hope was walking the mansion as Ginova, a man wearing a mask and held a book in his arms approached.

"Jonah…have you done what I asked of you yet? Are they dead?" he asked.

Carrying out Dad's orders based on "the rules of what is written".

"Like what youre reading right now. Is that Charles Dickens?" Hope asked.

"No. I finished yesterday. I'm on the Legends of King Arthur now." he said.

Ginova knew I had a heroic heart. And yet the only one who wanted to make it so..

A woman came up wearing a rose dress.

Was the Genre General of ROmance, and Ginova's wife. My mother….Rosa Ginova.

"Hello my honey. Today is another day for love." she said with a rose in her mouth.

"Hey mom." Hope said seeing Universal Weekley. "You heard about what happened in the Realm of Exploration?"

"Yes I have. It appears that the Dark Crew got the beatdown of a life time. And their leader went missing. Looks like the group broke up due to some Exploration Team. Team...Sky I think they're called." Rosa said.

"Youre Genre at work is Romance, right? You can tell I love stuff like this, dont you? I mean, what you do is.."

"I know my job. As the ROmance Genre General, I love what everyone loves. And you know I love you kids." Rosa said.

"So if I wanted to be a hero, I guess you wouldnt mind. But if Dad ever found out…" Hope began.

"He'd have you killed." Rosa said. "But...what if there was an accident of some kind that befell you?"

So, we staged something together. Using someone listed on death row, my mother killed him and dressed him in my closes and messed with anything that could have been used as proof. To him and the rest of the family...I was dead. I was homeless and free. After which, I met the two of you and we would become good friends. My other siblings tought that was great. I know theyre fine. I bet if i won here… they'd come to me. They arent genrals yet, but i know they;ve seen me save the world.

"Hope…" Reaper said. "Thats a whole load of stuff you don't know. Those siblings...they didn't escape. They're hunting down the person that they think killed you."

"ONe day, im gonna go back there. Because I know Mom's waiting for me." Hope said.

Reaper was silent as he bit his lip. "Hope….Rosa is dead."

"What?" Hope asked.

"She...she got killed. One of your sisters...she figured out what you did. And she killed her." Reaper said.

"Which of them would… oh god… " 

"The youngest….Cindria Ginova." Reaper said.

"Is she after me? What Genre?" Hope asked.

"She didn't take your moms seat. That went to someone else. She took back her family seat with your old man." Reaper said. "Currently, shes set to be the new heir."

"And youre still gonna kill me for what happened?" Hope asked.

Reaper cried as he dismissed his scythe. "I'm letting you live...just for today. But next time I see you...you're gone." Reaper said walking away.

"Dont leave you coward!" Minerva said blasting hope into some rubble.

"How dare you!" Erza said combating her as the moon appeared over where he was standing.

"Hope, if you know what is best...you won't follow me. You and Mary...you're the only real family I got." he said before vanished in moonlight.

The rubble then glowed silver as something burst out of the rubble. Type H then broke apart and shattered into a female silver blue figure double the size of him. SHe had long flowing chrome hair and daggers at her side with strong legs and arms.

"What the hell?!" Jotaro said.

"Oh my god! Can it be...Hope has ….he's developed a stand!" Joseph said.

"And its a female?" Kakyoin said.

"Impossible. Where did that come from?" Minerva said.

A tarot card then floated down to him, showing the respective arcana.

"The Moon Arcana, huh?" Hope said. "So, what would a strong female stand like you prefer for a name? Cause I got one. Angel Moon."

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" a voice said as Hope, Erza and Minerva looked past to see Mard Geer approaching them.

"Mard Geer." Minerva said.

"The Celestial Spirit King. Due to his meddling, my plans have been backed a bit. But I have a little time to spare...to eliminate you three pieces of trash." Mard Geer said as thorns ran out of his hand in an attempt to pierce Hope and Erza only for Minerva to push them out.

"Minerva!" Erza shouted.

"Erza, Hope, run." Minerva said quietly before the explosion went off.

"No!" Hope shouted before he was surprised to see two shadows in the dust.

"Looks like we made it." a voice said as the smoke cleared. It revealed two young men. One with black hair and one with spiky blond. But both wore the crest of a sabertooth tiger.

"Sabertooth." Erza said.

"My lady, we came to bring you home." the blond one said as a red cat was near him.

"Dig the horns by the way!" it said.

"We will not allow any harm to come." the black haired one said as a green cat in a frog suit was near him.

"Uh, and it would be very nice if you never left us again." it said.

"Youre.." Hope said. "The third gen dragon slayers!"

"You know them?" Erza asked.

"How could anyone not know the White Dragon Slayer, Sting, and the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue. Even their Exceeds Lector and Frosch." Hope said.

"So, didn't realize some hero was also a fan boy." Sting said.

"Well you both are the representations of light and darkness. You know, yin yang?" Hope said.

"Don't get it man." Lector said.

"Frosch doesn't understand either." Frosch said.

"We only came for one reason, to bring out fair lady home to Sabertooth. That...and maybe kick the ass of the people who took her." Sting said.

"His energy, its nothing I have ever seen before." Rogue said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Hope said seeing Angel Moon.

"No, I was referring to our enemy." Rogue said.

"So, get the ladies out of here. This guy is ours." Sting said.

"Yeah! The twin dragon's got this!" Lector said.

"We packed an extra lunch." Frosch said.

After this was said, Minerva was breaking down in tears as Hope looked at her.

Hope smiled as he along with Erza, Minerva, Lector and Frosch left the area. "While there is despair, there's always a thin ray of hope waiting to break through."

But as these five ran, another fight was taking place elsewhere in the wreck as Gray and Silver were in a stand off. 


	9. The Boy's Tale and a Silver Wish

Gray was staring at Silver as an unknowingly father-son duel between ice was about to begin.

Titanica was crawling away from the other fight as she saw the two stand off.

"No way. There are thousands of those faces? I can't believe the council built a weapon like that. Its crazy." Gray said. "Come on. I know you didn't bring me all the way out here just to tell me that."

"Of course not. I was hoping to see the look of crushing despair on your face." Silver said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Gray said.

"Such a shame. I mean, killing you outright seemed so boring to me." Silver said.

"Tell me and be honest. You know me, don't you?" Gray said.

"Very well in fact." Silver said.

"Is that so? I recognize your face and your voice, but your lying. You're just wearing a disguise. Who are you? Who are you really?" Gray asked.

"You know exactly who I am. You may not want to believe its true, but you're my own flesh and blood." Silver said.

"Dad?" Gray asked in shock. "No. I don't believe you. That's just a lie. You can't be my old man! He's dead. Deliora killed him! I saw it happen right in front of me!"

"My name...is Silver Fullbuster. I am your father." Silver said.

"No your not!" Gray shouted attacking him only for Silver to shatter it and then freeze him. "He's long gone! He was murdered 17 years ago!"

"Oh man. This is even better than I thought it be. Your daddy's right here. Well, his body is anyway. I'm someone who's had a bigger impact on your life. You know every member of Tartaros is a demon from Zeref's books don't you? In fact, my real form isn't even remotely human. But still, you know how hard it is to fit in as a big demon. I had to pick the one with all his body parts attached. I've gotten attached to it. Its brought us together again." Silver said.

"We're one second away from a beat down and you aren't making any sort of sense to me. Just who are you?" Gray said.

"Do you not recognize me? I am the one who had destroyed your family! The one Ur sealed away for 10 years! I am Deliora!" Silver shouted.

Gray was in shock at what he just heard as Titanica had a serious face. "That guy...he just lied right now. But...why lie?" she thought to herself.

"Titanica, I know you're watching. So please...don't interfere." Gray said. "I wanna settle this myself!" he shouted. "Deliora!"

"Ur's little shadow is here to play." Silver grinned.

The two went at it as ice went flying left and right.

"I need to find cover and not get skewered." Titanica said.

"Ice Make! Cold Excalibur!" Gray shouted hitting Silver as he caught and Silver was eating the ice.

"I gotta admit. Ice magic bad at all. Its perfect in capable hands, just not in yours." Silver said as he finished eating it. "How bland. Ice is the only weapon Ur's clan has, which is the exact reason I learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic."

"Devil Slayer Magic?" Gray asked.

"Ironically, its a magic used to slay demons. But its good enough to resist your ice." Silver said. "Can't attack a slayer with his own element!"

"Shut your mouth! You aren't gonna hurt anyone again. Ice Impact!" Gray shouted as Silver ate this ice as well.

"Ah. Now that ice tasted good. Now here comes mine." Silver said. "Ice Devil's….Rage!" Silver shouted as a roar of ice hit Gray.

"Thars almost like… the attacks Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's roars. I guess this is the Devil Slayer version of it." Titanica thought as Silver laughed.

"How do you like it." Silver said.

"Ice make! Cannon!" Gray shouted making an artillery of cannons as one fired.

"Come on. Do you not learn any-" Silver began before a rock hit him. "Ah. You're clever. Those cannons might be ice, but you got them loaded with rocks."

Rocks were being fired out as they barraged Silver. "Not bad. But let's see what happens now!" Silver shouted as the entire area was frozen solid.

"This is what he did with me. An instantaneous freeze." Titanica said.

"Good luck finding any ice free ammo now." Silver smirked.

Gray smiled. "No, there's ammo everywhere. Found out about this ice back in Sun Village. I can channel it through my body. Also, something else I learned….slayers can't eat elements they make themselves!" he shouted firing out of his body.

But when it subsided, Silver was fine.

"You're right. I can't eat my own ice, but ice still can't hurt me." Silver said.

"Titanica….forgive me for this." Gray said as he crossed his arms as ice was over him. "When you see the guys, tell them i'm sorry."

"WHat are you doing, Gray?" Titanica asked.

"That position. You're using Iced Shell!" Silver shouted. "You idiot! You're gonna waste your own life on a useless attack! I might get frozen, but you'll die!"

Gray was thinking back to his friends and family as he did this. "Now freeze!"

"Ice has no effect on me! I will never freeze again!" Silver shouted brushing it off. "You gave your life for nothing!"

"Gray!" Titanica shouted.

"You both saw , I came close...to forgetting everyone that matters in my life!" Gray said as he was behind Silver as the one who did the spell was a replica.

"But...an illusion?" Silver said.

"It's too early for me to die. My friends and even those other guys….would get way to sappy if I did!" Gray said holding an iron ball in his hands.

"An iron ball? Where did you get it?" Silver demanded.

"Melted the ice around it, just like I did in the village of the sun." Gray said.

"It wasn't the dragon slayer? It was you?" Silver thought as Gray's arm covered in ice as it grew longer.

"Ice make….Vambrace!" Gray shouted tossing the ball, leaving a hole right in Silver's chest as Silver fell to the ground.

"Knew you had it in you." Silver said weakly.

"Dammit! Did you think I wouldn't realize? Just how stupid do you think I am? You lied to me. You aren't Deliora. You're my dad...I know you are." Gray said crying.

"Don't leave me hanging kid. Finish it." Silver said.

"Like hell I will. I am your son and you owe me some answers! Why are you doing all this?" Gray demanded.

"Because all I want more in this world...is for you to kill me." Silver said. "Truth be told….I've been dead for a long time. I was your father, but now...I'm just a walking corpse."

"I never thought of that." Gray said.

"But how is this.." Titanica thought.

"You know the skeleton guy, Keyes? His curse is Necromancy. He can bring the dead to life and control them." Silver said. "I was brought back as an experiment. All that kept me going was the thought of revenge for my family. I was brought into a guild of demons, but I slayed as many as could without them knowing. Anyway, I planned to eliminate as many as I could find. Then those bastards in Tartaros. Then one day, I saw you, Gray. During the Grand Magic Games. I thought you had died to, alongside Mika and me. I made a realization...my hands were stained in blood. I didn't deserve revenge anymore."

"Dad…" Gray said.

"God… Juvia is fighting Keyes right now." Titanica realized to herself.

"Gray, please. Finish me." Silver said before Gray hugged him.

"I can't do it man. I know you killed people but...you're still my old man." Gray cried.

"In that case…" Silver said as he used telepathy and connected to Juvia. "Hey girl. Can you hear me?"

"Who is this?" Juvia asked in her mind.

"Just making sure but, you're Gray's girlfriend right?" Silver asked.

Juvia went red faced as pink smoke left her.

'Uh, that's way to complicated to answer. Wait, is this his father?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. That's right. Listen. That decrepit old skeleton you're fighting. That's Keyes, he's the weakest of the demon gates. You gotta fight him. He's a necromancer and he's in control of that old chairman. He's using the corpse to launch thousands of those Face bombs. And they're gonna go off if you don't get rid of him." Silver thought.

"But, won't it kill you too?" Juvia asked.

"I guess Keyes told you that. Don't worry. This is the only way to save Gray." Silver said.

"I understand." Juvia said and faced Keyes in battle, almost getting completely absorbed, but then his body started filling up with water.

"What? Im possible!" Keyes said as he groaned.

"You can't just toy with human lives. They're not yours to play with." Juvia said.

"She's...transformed into water." Keyes groaned. "How could I be so careless? I've been bested by a pathetic human magic?"

"My darling Gray, will never truly lose his father. You won't break their bond. He'll live on forever in his heart! No one can break this. Love will always live on!" Juvia shouted as she bursted Keyes open, leaving his skull crashing and shattering on the ground.

"Thats the way, Juvia!" Hope said.

"Atta girl!" Jexi shouted.

"Its over. My day...has finally reached its end." Keyes said before fading completely.

Back with Silver and Gray, Titanica saw as Silver began to fade.

"She's done it." Silver smiled. "Gray, this is goodbye. I mastered Ice Devil Slayer Magic for one reason. It is because END is a flame demon. Now, this is the legacy I leave to you." Silver said as marks appeared on Gray's arm.

"I'm an Ice Devil Slayer now. I swear...i'll kill E. N. D." Gray said.


	10. Air and Steel

Night had soon fallen as Juvia still stood there sobbing before Juvia coughed up some mist and fell over.

"Juvia!" Hope shouted.

"Not good. Keyes must have had Barrier Particles inside his body." Jexi said.

"Keyes managed to contaminate her at least. One for one." Torafuzar said.

Now, there stood Gajeel and Natsu vs Torafuzar and Tempester.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted.

"Whoosh." Tempester said as a tornado blocked the attack.

"This is getting nowhere." Hope said.

"Youre mine!" Torafuzar said.

"Let see what you can do." Hope sais. "Angel Moon!" he shouted before it was grabbed by a large hand. Hope said Torafuzar was now a larger fish like creature. "What the?"

"I see you are astonished by my true Etherious Form." Torafuzar said.

Tempester was back in his usual form too.

"So you were already in that form when we first met." Hope said. "Hey, Natsu, Gajeel! Get serious!"

"Dont have to tell us! Lighting Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu shouted.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!" Gajeel shouted.

"Flame Lotus Exploding….Lightning Blade!" Natsu shouted hitting Tempester.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted with a roar at Torafuzar.

"Victory...is mine!" they both shouted before they ended up hitting each other.

"Oh come on!" Hope said.

"Now its time I showed you my curse. Behold the Power of the darkest depths. Dark Deluge!" Torafuzar shouted as a large wave came from behind as it was engulfing anything in the surrounding area.

"Not good!" Hope said leaping out of the way.

"You are smart to avoid this. If you had stayed, you would have died." Torafuzar said. "This water is deadly to any human who swallows it. Your friends won't last long in here."

But then Torafuzar got punched by Gajeel who had sealed his mouth shut with metal. "Hey, I'm way smarter than the blue haired runt up there!" Gajeel shouted.

"He sealed his mouth shut to avoid inhaling it." Hope said. "But you didnt have to insult me!" he shouted into the water.

"Yeah I did! I got this guy!" Gajeel said only to be attacked by Torafuzar.

"Its useless. I'm in my own element!" Torafuzar said. "They'll all be dead in five minutes. Oh wait, your kind needs air to breathe, so they'll be dead before the poisons done its work."

Torafuzar then delivered a punch to Gajeel's face, breaking apart the metal on his mouth as he sank down.

"No. Not...this way." Gajeel said shutting his eyes. "Huh? I'm...breathing?" he thought before he was surprised to see Levy locking lips with him to share air with him.

Torafuzar swam at her to punch her only to be punched by Gajeel instead.

"You stay away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" Gajeel shouted.

"Gajeel's acting tough, but theres no way he can fight down there and beat him." Hope thought. "But Levy….she went down there to save him."

"Come on. You gotta pull yourself together and gave me more air!" Gajeel said as Levy blushed. "Come on! Use your magic to give the others some air!"

Levy thought for a moment before blushing even redder.

"She didn't even think of that!" Hope shouted.

"Solid Script! Air!" Levy shouted as a large air bubble appeared as the two were breathing.

"They're still breathing?" Torafuzar said as he got up.

"Thanks kiddo. I owe ya one. Now give Salamander and the others some air too!" Gajeel shouted as he swam at Torafuzar.

Gajeel was giving Torafuzar a beating one after the other before the next punch where he saw his entire skin turn hard as diamonds.

"Behold the greatest defense of the nine demon gates. I can alter my body's hardness. Therefore, my skin is resistant to your pitiful iron." Torafuzar said.

"BUt if he figures it out… theres only one way to beat him." Hope said.

Gajeel was thinking back to his life as Torafuzar was crushing him in his grip. Gajeel then growled before breaking. "I ain't gonna die here today!" he shouted. "I hope you're watching this, old lady! I ain't some old pissed off piece of scrap metal anymore!" he said punching Torafuzar in his face. "I went out looking for that meaningful life and I found it. You see, I wanna protect those who help me. Fairy Tail, those other guys, hell, even Hope and his wimpy bunch. They're they ones who gave my life meaning, and no ones ever gonna take that away from me!"

"How? How could that weak iron break through my defenses? No, that's not iron. He must have absorbed the carbon in the water. He turned my curse against me." Torafuzar said.

"That Gajeel. He's actually a lot smarter than he looks." Levy said.

"He used it to make steel!" Torafuzar realized.

"Gaaaaah!" Gajeel said as he transformed his arm into a sword. "Steel Dragon Sword!" he shouted.

Slicing through the demon, he was sent spiraling down into the depths as Gajeel descended down to the ground, making a cutting motion, dispelling the curse all together and freeing everyone.

"Well, i think Natsu owes you something." Hope said.

"Damn right he does. You owe me a song, Salamander." Gajeel grinned.

"But because of his attack, you cant fight any more. And Tempesters the only one left." Hope said.

"You humans fought well, but this is the end of the line!" Tempester said before a bolt of lightning struck down.

"No way." Gajeel said as Laxus stood between him, Hope and Tempester.

"Laxus." Hope said. "But you should be…"

"This guy, he hurt my friends. So I'm getting revenge for Fairy Tail." Laxus said.

"But how in the hell are you even standing? You took a blast of Barrier Particles head on!" Hope said.

"I know. I still feel them in me. So...before I pass out again...I'm finishing what I started." Laxus said.

"Your body didn't recover. Its teeming with Barrier Particles and you're still able to stand? Your organs should be liquified by now." Tempester said. "That's why you just stand there."

"Im not just gonna stand." Laxus said dashing right at him.

"Fwoosh!" Tempester said as fire came from his mouth.

"Ha. Can you even call this fire?" Laxus said as his lightning knocked it away as he appeared up close.

"You're very sick so why do you still fight?" Tempester asked.

"Because nothing is going to stop me from getting revenge for what you did to Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted punching him. Tempester then coughed up blood onto Laxus's coat as he went flying into a rock.

"He hit him…" Hope said. "But he also got hit too."

Tempester then broke out from the rocks brandishing an aura.

"Now I know why you got your name of The Immortal. You cant really die, can you?" Hope asked.

"Not until I choose to. So Whoosh!" Tempester said as a tornado appeared. "And crumble!" he added as spiked rocks pierced from the ground.

"Grrr. Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus shouted hitting the calamities with a roar of lightning.

"Fwoosh! And Rumble!" Tempester said as fire and floating rocks hit Laxus head on knocking him onto his back. Tempester stood over him. "Its all over, human. So savor your last breath. Whoosh!" Tempester said as a tornado appeared around his hand and attempted to drill into Laxus. But then, Laxus stopped it with his own hands.

"I admit it. I'm down. But I'm not done." Laxus said pulling up his other arm as it had lightning sparking. "I was waiting for this. Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted knocking Tempester off, making him cough his demon blood onto the jacket.

"Ew! Demon innards!" Hope said before the jacket was tossed to him. "What the?"

"Its his blood. Use it to for an antidote for the barrier particles." Laxus said.

"Right." Hope said grabbing it.

"I suppose its time...I died again." Tempester said as he glowed. "These Barrier particles will ensure I won't die alone. I'll take you all to hell."

"No!" Hope shouted before ice appeared all over the area, freezing the barrier particles solid.

"Ice?" Gajeel said before they saw Gray walking down with Titanica in his arms.

"Did ya miss me?" Gray asked.

"Thanks gray. Alice, your legs…" Hope said.

"Its okay, it isn't like Mary's previous condition. I'll be fine in a day or two." Titanica said before Gray dropped her on the ground.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hope asked.

"I'm off to slay some demons." Gray said.

"We beat all of the demon Gates, so where should be know one left." Hope said. "Unless…"

"You said nine but, from the victories, I count eight." Titanica said.

"Eight but...Kyoka. She could have gotten away." Hope said.

In the face control room, after another short conflict with Sayla and Mirajane, there stood Erza and Kyoka staring each other down. 


	11. Wings of Despair and Fire Dragons Fist

On one side was Erza, now in her Armadura Fairy Armor. She was serious.

On the other was Kyoka, badly beaten and not in her full form, but still pumped with the power of Sayla.

And just arriving to behold it was Zoro.

"Finally, made it." Zoro said.

"Zoro." Erza said as Zoro came by her side.

The two greatest swordsman of Pirate and Guild History were together once again.

This is gonna be an epic battle. But, there was something coming to this area.

Off in the distance, Wendy was curled up in terror.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Espio asked.

Back at Plutogrim, the same was going on for Sting and Rogue, who Mard had abandoned his fight with. But in the area Hope was, he saw Gajeel and Natsu have this sensation as well.

"Guys?" Hope asked.

"Gajeel, you can here it too, right?" Natsu asked shaking.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked.

"That growling." Natsu said as Gajeel gasped.

Hope then saw a massive Dragon with blue and black colors and a gaping jaw. "Uh… guys? We got a big dragon coming our way!"

"Its not just any dragon Hope. What you're seeing is the one we fought and nearly died to on Tenrou. Its him. Acnologia." Natsu said.

"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be buried under Tenrou's bedrock?" Hope asked.

"He didn't die. He almost killed us before he vanished. After he just flew off." Natsu said.

"So why is he here now? Hes got no beef with Tartaros or us." Hope said.

"I don't know. But whatever it is...its gonna end up killing all of us." Natsu said.

Acnologia let out a fearsome roar as it flew closer.

Hope ram up to where he flew as he resisted its pressure.

"Come at me, lizard brain! Im right here! Take the shot, you son of a bitch!" Hope said.

"Whatre you, crazy?!" Jexi shouted. "Even I wouldn't try to fight that monster!"

"Better to go out fighting than cowering. Or did you forget that the minute you laid eyes on him?" Hope asked.

"Hope….you know as well as I do none of us have a chance to escape if that thing kills all of us." Jexi said.

"You think I dont know that?" Hope said.

Acnologia roared and charged right at Hope.

"Come on! I aint scared of you! I looked despair right in te eye!" Hope said thrusting his arms out. "Give me all youve got!"

But while Hope was giving this speech, the dragon slayers bodies were burning up.

"Natsu…" a voice said. "Its been too long, my boy."

"Igneel." Natsu said.

"Its is only you who can defeat E. N. D. But first, I must stop Acnologia." Igneel said. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

Natsu's body glowed bright as he had memories of Igneel go through his mind. Then, a large red dragon rushed out of Natsu's body. "Natsu, I have been inside you this whole time." he said before flying towards Acnologia and with a headbutt. "Trust me that everything will be explained in time. Fight Natsu! Fight to live!" he shouted as the two dragons battled.

"This is intense!" Hope said.

"Boy." Igneel said. "You certainly have guts to stand right in the path of fire. But while brave...was incredibly stupid!" Igneel said punching Acnologia.

"Yeah, I am stupid! But, i don't even know who you are?" Hope said.

"I am the Flame Dragon King. I am Igneel!" he shouted.

"Okay, i'll just stay outta this then." Hope said jumping down and seeing Natsu crying.

"Dad...your back." Natsu cried.

"Think you got a mound of questions to ask him." Hope said. "And so do we when this is all over."

"I'll ask em right now!" Nasu said leaping up to Igneels wing.

"I told you we'll talk later, Natsu." Igneel siad.

"Tell me now! Why did you disappear and leave me? And also why were you inside of me? And do Wendy and Gajeel have dragons inside their bodies too? And what happened on that day you left me?" Natsu shouted.

"Enough!" Igneel said grabbing Natsu as he blasted Acnologia with flames.

"Whoa! You toasted him!" Hope shouted.

"Not at all." Igneel said as Acnologia unfurled its wings and roared.

"Okay, before this blows outta proportion, I think we need to make a deal." Hope said. "We know theres more Faces. Is there any way to stop them all."

"Human, you just reminded me. I have a job for Natsu to do." Igneel said. "He is in one of those guilds. And come to think of it, your some sort of hero right?"

"Well, who else would have the guts to talk to a giant dragon?" Hope said. "All jokes aside… what do you want us to do?"

"Do you see that man? Mard Geer? What he holds is E. N. D inside of that book. I want you to defeat him and steal it." Igneel said.

"In exchange, you'll tell natsu everything he knows." Hope said.

"Deal." Igneel said grasping them. "Now go get him!"

He tossed the two straight to Mard Geer.

"I cant thank you enough, hope. Igneel better keep his promise, and not go anywhere!" Natsu shouted.

"I won't." Igneel said.

"Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he and Hope flew at Mard Geer.

"Who might you be?" Mard Geer said with his smile.

"I'm Igneel's son!" Natsu said as he and Hope crashed into the ground and slid across it.

"The fire dragon's son, eh?" Mard Geer said smirking.

"We're coming for that book!" Hope shouted.

"Heh. Curse of Thorns!" Mard Geer said as thorns came from the ground as Natsu and Hope dodged. His smile quickly disappeared. "How could they dodge a curse they've never seen before?"

"Its all basic stuff." Hople siad. "I need to introduce a friend of mine."

He chooped some thorns off and flicked his hair.

"Youre about to get judged under my light." Hope said. "Angel Moon!"

Angel Moon appeared.

"What? A Stand?!" Mard Geer said.

"Moon Angels…." Hope started.

"Fire Dragon's…."

"Divine Fist!"

"Iron Fist!"

Both fists hit Mard Geer as he flew across the ground.

"So, thats his stands power…" Jotaro said.

Hope the Victor, Stand Name: Angel Moon!

Abilities: Enhanced Speed, Strength

Fighting Prowless

But only exists for short time

"My stand, like all angels, can only exist for a set amount of time. But during the time its stuck to me, I wanna use it to fix time and stop Dio. Then after that...I'm gonna kick the asses of the entire Ginova family!" Hope shouted.

Mard Geer's smile then returned at this sight as he was using telepathy to contact Kyoka.

"Kyoka, can you hear me?" Mard Geer said.

"Lord Mard Geer?" Kyoka asked.

"It appears I've run into a little trouble. We must speed up the countdown of face." Mard Geer said. "The humans and dragons. You are in the control room. Use Organic Link Magic on the main lacrima. By doing so, you'll become the detonator." Mard Geer said.

"Forgive me, but if I were to link myself to the Faces, I would die." Kyoka said.

"So what? Are you afraid to die?" Mard Geer asked.

"No. If it means awakening END, then I shall do it." Kyoka said.

"Everything for our Lord Zeref and to return to him." they both thought as Kyoka linked with the lacrima.

Zoro and Erza looked at Kyoka as she now stood before them in her Etherious Form as well as the new detonator of the Faces.

"Oh, that aind good." Zoro said.

"If we cut down Kyoka… it would mean stopping Face. But we need do it fast." Erza said.

"Afraid you won't have the chance! I have embraced my full Etherious Form!" she shouted. "And now, to use my Sensory Curse!"

"Sensory Curse?" Zoro said.

"Yes. Let's start." Kyoka said as she somehow accelerated the countdown as well as robbed Zoro and Erza of all of their senses. "Hahahah! You fought for nothing! I die knowing your kind is doomed!"

Erza then clocked Kyoka with an uppercut as Zoro was slashing at her.

"But how...how are they knowing how to do this without any senses?" Kyoka wondered.

"Heh. With the Haki of Observation, seeing without my eyes isn't that hard." Zoro said.

"As for me, its because...my light...it will lead me to keep fighting until you go down. I won't stop until I save all of my comrades." Erza said.

"Time to send your plans down the drain!" Zoro said. "One sword style!"

"HOw is this even possible? Humans… beating us?!" Kyoka asked.

"Great Dragon Shock!" Zoro shouted slashing through Kyoka as she was split in half and fell.

Erza and Zoro then stopped and rested as their senses returned.

"Did we...do it?" Erza asked.

"Damn….she's dead, but we didn't kill her." Zoro said as he looked at the timer.

Face On!

00:00

"We were...too late." Zoro growled. 


	12. The Ginova Family

"To all users of magic in Metal Town! This is not a drill! Face is about to go off! Repeat, Face is about to go off. With all of them going off, they will spread off world and hit our world in its path. All users of magic are to leave the continent immediately." a announcer said.

Inside the ginova estate was Ginova himself, still young and reading a book where some of the pages were filled and the others were blank.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ginova said looking at it.

"Father!" Cindrey said coming in. "Reaper reported back. Its as youve wondered… Hopes on Magnolia fighting for his life against the remainders of Tartaros." Cindrey said.

"Yes. Currently, he's engaged in a battle with Mard Geer Tartaros." Ginova said.

"If he dies, its what he deserves. He abandoned the family." Cindrey said.

"He died out of the family. Therefore, he is no longer with the family." Ginova said.

"Huh?" Cindrey asked.

"Yet he is still your brother, and my son. Have I not told you any thing about when he may come back?" Ginova asked.

A compartment opened to see the articles of the heroic achievements/

"Father… all these are…?" Cindery said.

"I knew he was still alive from the very beginning. While they succeeded with a corpse to some, I was more observant. The person we scheduled to kill had a tattoo on their back while Jonah did not. Therefore, he was still alive." Ginova said. "He pulled this stunt because he knew I would not allow him to follow such a foolish dream."

"So he faked his death in order to live." Cindrey said. "That is clever."

"And yet now i look back at his achievements and say to myself… why did i ever hold him back?" Ginova asked.

"Y-youre proud of him for all this?" Cindrey asked.

"Let me ask you something, Cindrey. When you look at the motives of some of my other Genre Generals, what are they aiming to do?" Ginova asked. "Some do it for money, others do it for power, some for revenge, some for justice. One motive or another, they all have their separate goals."

"And what was Hope's… I mean, Jonah's reason?" Cindrey asked.

"Well, if I had to pick one thing, I would say….freedom." Ginova said. "But right now, things look very shaky for him at the moment."

"What shall we do?" Cindrey asked.

"Allow him to go the course." Ginova said. "Right now, I need to go to my bunker. With Face going off soon, I'll need to be far away." he said entering a shoot leaving Cindrey all alone.

"Oh father….you really picked the wrong person to be proud of." Cindrey said pulling out a knife and stabbing the picture of Hope.

"True...Hope wants to live his life….but I have my own goals. And that goal is...taking over the family." Cindrey smiled as objects began to levitate all around her. "And I aim to do so by any means necessary. Enhanced powers are so amazing. But, it wasn't just the heroes who got copied." she smirked.

Cindrey Ginova

Enhanced Power rank: Rare

People the powers come from: Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, M. Bison

"Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, even Psycho Power combined...make the ultimate psychic warrior." Cindrey said.

Outside, the Oldest Ginova Sister was about to open the door before she heard everything Cindry and Ginova had said.

"Cindrey...so this is the real her. I never even thought….she would do this." she said shocked to herself. "So i know where I have to head. Its time you came back, Hope. If thats what they call you. I may even join you… if you consider I have a mix of hero and villain too."

Daisy Ginova

Enhanced Rank: Rare

People the powers come from: Saya and Xiaomu

"Oof.. having these on is really tight…" Daisy said. She unzipped her black vest as her...assets popped out. She also removed a pin in her hair to reveal fox ears and silver hair. She even saw a fox tail pop out behind her. "You know, when I said foxes were cute when I saw those lights, I didn't mean I wanna be one." she sighed. "Anyways.. Hope no ones nose bleeds. Im coming to help you… little brother."

"You want to go to your brother, then?" Chrono said appearing. "Let me help with that. First, you might want to rearrange your outfit."

"Who are you? How did you…" Daisy began.

"That info is not important right now. Right now, you need to help him. If you don't he will die at the hands of the demons." Chrono said.

"Hope….ever since you were a baby I looked out for you. So, I gotta do this. I'm gonna find you...so we can save the family." Daisy said. "Okay. Take me to this...Tartaros. What the?"

Unknown to her, she had appeared in a pile of rubble outside of where Plutogrim had fallen. "Where am….Ah!" she said as she looked into the sky to see Acnologia and Igneel fighting each other. "Dragons! I really shouldnt have doubted reading Game of Thrones and The Hobbit!"

"Hey, you shouldnt be here." a voice said as she turned to see Sting and Rogue.

"Who are you? Are you with the demons or the heroes here?" Rogue asked.

"Hero! I mean… Im definitely a hero." Daisy said.

"Dressed like that?" Sting said.

"I didn't have time to change, okay!" Daisy said. "Wait, you two are with Sabertooth."

"Yeah. So, from the way you look, you wanna take it to that guy holding the book right? The one fighting Natsu and his blue haired friend?" Sting asked.

"Yes." Daisy said. "I don't how fast I am but, here I…" she said running as her form shifted into a six tailed fox as she ran across the field on all fours.

"Hmm. Must be some kind of transformation magic." Rogue said.

"Well, we can't let a girl have all the fun." Sting said as the two followed after her.

As Daisy ran..

"I feel amazing. After those lights hit me during the time i was at my lowest, looking for his killer, But when I saw that footage, I saw his face. He was still alive. I couldn't believe it. I wished to have a power that would allow me to protect him. And I got that power. I'm coming...to save you, little brother!" she thought. 


	13. Absolute Demon

On top of the rubble, Natsu and Hope were giving it all they got against Mard Geer who was not even taking damage from the two.

"The dragon's son and a hero? You both are neither. Just humans full of hot air." Mard Geer said grabbing their legs as they tried to drop kicked him.

"We're going to take that stupid book, man." Natsu said before the two were tossed down a hole.

"Thorn Curse!" he shouted as thorns were growing randomly in the holes.

"Crap!" Hope shouted before a fox burned through them as they landed to see Sting, Rogue and the fox.

"Well, looks like you guys are having a go at it." Sting said.

"Sting, Rogue!" Natsu said. "And… a fox?!"

The fox reverted back to a shape Hope recognized.

"Not a fox…" Hope said. "My oldest sister. When were you a rare enhanced, Daisy?"

Daisy smiled before she tugged on Hope's ear. "Ow ow ow!" Hope said.

"Jonah Ginova. You had me worried sick when you pulled that stunt like that." she shouted. "I mean seriously, what kind of person does that?"

"Ow ow ow. Sorry. Sorry. I won't do it again." Hope begged.

"You better not." Daisy said letting go.

"By that fox appearance, I'd say a mix of Xaiomu and Saya." Hope said. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Nice? WHats with her clothes?!" Natsu said.

"Shut up. I didn't have time to change, okay." Daisy said.

"Dont worry, I have a ton of spares i bought for Viola. I'm sure you'll fif in em." Hope said. "You… didnt really have time to pack either right?"

"No, that man transported me so suddenly." Daisy said.

"I'll take you shopping later." Hope said.

"It would seem, more pests have entered my home. This displeases me. I'm feeling an emotion I have not felt in some long time. Now what is it? Aah yes. Blind Rage." Mard Geer said with his eyes glowing bright and a sinister look on his face as the group came back on top. Mard Geer placed the book on a pedestal before approaching a throne. "No, I must remember, who is Mard Geer? The Underworld King and the one who is master over the masterless curse wielding demons known as Tartaros. Therefore, I shall banish these emotions...and while I'm at it, I'll banish all of you as well."

"Is that how you you manage anger?" Hope said.

Mard Geer just kept smiling as thorn vines were popping out all over the area.

"Thorns? Just who is this guy?" Daisy asked.

"The one we need to beat to stop Face." Hope said.

The five of them moved quick in an attempt to deal damage to him only to be blocked repeatedly by the thorns he continued to summon.

"This isnt working!" Dasy said.

"I can see that! Man, you were always pushy for details, even on jobs together!" Hope said.

"You two worked together?" Natsu said dodging another one.

"Dad always sent me on jobs with Daisy. Remember that one time we-"

"Brother, I would love to go down memory lane with you, but now really isn't the time." Daisy said.

"Right. Big bad demon guy." Hope said. "Worse of all, he's just doing it from that throne. Could really use a game changer here!"

"So, do you understand what you have to do Kyoka?" Mard Geer said relaying a telepathic message to her. "All we must do to return to Zeref."

"There's something I don't get. Why do you wanna erase all magic anyway? What do you gain from it?" Sting asked.

"Didn't you know? That tome your friends want to steal contains E. N. D. And its magic that seals him." Mard Geer said.

"So you wanna free him." Hope said.

"Yes. Though I am powerful, I am not the true leader. That goes to Lord E. N. D. Once he is free, we can fulfill our true purpose and return to Zeref." Mard Geer said.

"Why don't you go and seek him out himself?" Daisy asked.

"Let me ask you a question: have you ever considered his reason for creating my kind?" Mard Geer asked.

"No, not in the least." Hope said.

"So not caring. Return to Zeref, it has to be a command etched into their books." Daisy said.

"Yes. Only I have come to realize why he did this, to give him the one thing he has been deprived of...death." Mard Geer said. "Over the centuries, he has grown to despise his growing immortality. He yearned for death. But death would not come on its own. So he yearned to create a being that would slay him. It took him many years to improve his work, dozens of creations before he made a worthy one. That being, his masterpiece, is E. N. D. But E. N. D was repressed from fulfilling his purpose. Locked back inside his book. The seal is too powerful for any magic to break, that was, before I learned of Face. Very soon, he will be free. Side by side, we will gladly slay Zeref."

"Now I care. A lot." Hope said.

"Couldn't you just leave us humans out of this?" Rogue asked.

"You are all weeds...and weeds need to be trampled." Mard Geer said as a large flower in thorns rose up. "This is a prison flower, fresh from the Underworld."

As the flower went for them, it was suddenly frozen solid in ice as it crashed into the ground. Then, Natsu's scarf was tossed to him.

"My scarf. I thought I lost this." Natsu said.

"You're welcome. But if its so important, you gotta keep a better eye on it." a voice said as they saw Gray next to Natsu.

Mard Geer and the others soon noticed that Mard Geer's own arm was frozen.

"I didn't even see him freeze his arm." Daisy said.

"This magic...who are you?" Mard Geer asked.

"This face is the last thing you'll see, because you are the thing I slay." Gray said as the mark appeared on his arm.

"You're a Devil Slayer?" Mard Geer asked.

"He's a what?" Sting asked.

"If the title is as simple as ours, then he's what we need right now." Rogue said.

"I've come here on behalf of the fallen." Gray said as he swung an arm, making a pillar of ice around Mard Geer with him inside.

"This magic...its Silvers." Mard Geer said before he broke out. "I never had a doubt that he would betray us eventually but I never could have expected it would happen like this. Fate can be quite amusing, cant it?" he asked as thorns erupted from the ground.

Gray just stood there seriously before moving his arms and freezing the thorns in an instant before shattering them. "I don't see how fates got anything to do with all the crap you've been pulling here. And there ain't a damn thing I find amusing. My old man sends his regards!" Gray shouted hitting Mard Geer with another powerful ice blast. "I've come to finish what he started!"

But before Gray could attack, something broke out of the flower.

"Ice Devil Zero Long Sword!" Gray shouted before it knocked Gray to the ground.

"What the hell?" Hope said.

"Something broke out of the plant. Wait, I know this smell." Natsu said.

Hope then saw the muscular, mustashed man with markings. "Hang on a second. I know you!"

"You know our guild's old master?" Sting asked.

"Yes. The man before you was once the one who stood at the helm of Fiore's strongest guild, but as you can see, he has shed his humanity. I believe he was named Jiemma." Mard Geer said.

"I've read up on everything." Hope said. "In the 7 years after tenrou island before you guys joined, you entered the Games against other guilds, and your guild, Sabertooth, took that spot." Hope said.

"For awhile, all of us were thinking we were at the top of the heap, yeah." Sting said.

"But then came all of those achievements. Erza decimating the 100 monster dungeon, Cana able to use Fairy Glitter to get points, and who could forget Natsu taking you both out at once." Hope said.

"Those bastards. They turned him into a demon." Natsu said.

"Just like Minerva, but this look actually suits him." Gray said.

"Of course it does. I demanded to be transformed and my humanity stripped away. Now look at me, the mightiest demon to have ever existed." Jiemma said.

"And lemme guess, all this just to get revenge on fairy tail for disgracing all your hard work as you fell from the top." Hope said.

"Its not just fairy tail. I plan to destroy the other symbol of weakness: Sabertooth." Jiemma said.

"Your own Guild?!" Daisy asked.

"He's not with our guild anymore." Sting said.

"He quit it the same time as Minerva." Rogue said.

"So he's your problem." Hope said. "You two can handle him, right?"

"We'll try." Sting said.

"We will not falter." Rogue said.

"We won't stop till we bring lady Minerva home!" they shouted.

"We can take him! Handle the other demon!" Sting said as the two fought him.

Natsu, Gray, Hope and Daisy approached him. "This is the end of the line. No one else to protect you." Hope said.

"You think I require protection? You are fools to think your abilities will have any effect after I take on my Etherious Form." Mard Geer said.

"So he's finally getting serious." Hope said.

Mard Geer glowed as his form was changing to that of a large armored demon with wings.

"E. N. D is about to awake from a slumber that lasted 400 years, so its about time I awoke as well. Behold, I am Mard Geer Tartaros, absolute demon and king of the Underworld." he said.

"Guys…" Gray said as ice smoked on his emblemd arm.

"Dont have to tell me." Natsu said igniting both his fists.

"This time, follow MY lead, Sis." Hope said, fists glowing.

"I don't think that's gonna matter much against him. Besides, there was no way I was gonna let someone like this creature walk away." Daisy said drawing two guns.

"We don't care what you call yourself the king of!" Natsu shouted.

"Come at me. For this battle, shall be your last." Mard Geer said.

Natsu and Gray were the first to lead the charge before Mard Geer unleashed some power within him making thorns lash out.

"Time for you to freeze!" Gray shouted.

"But not before you burn!" Natsu added.

The thorns that rushed out were either frozen or on fire.

But before they knew it, Mard Geer had grabbed the both of them and took flight as he smashed them against the ground and dragged them across it.

"I'm going to enjoy every moment of tearing your souls apart." Mard Geer said.

Hope then slugged him across the face and sent him into the wall.

"Th-that hurt me…" Mard geer said.

"You may be a demon, but lights divine. Im a pretty big deal." Hope said.

"Maybe i just underestimated you." Mard Geer said before grabbing Hope by the neck and taking off. "A mistake I will not make again!" he shouted slamming Hope into the wall and dragging him across before a knee strike to his gut making Hope cough up blood.

"Got you!" Daisy shouted as she grasped onto Mard Geer's back, firing two bullets into it before she grabbed Hope and jumped off.

"You little…" Mard Geer said as the bullets just fell out of his body.

"Didn't think those would go in, but was worth a try." Daisy said.

Mard Geer attempted to attack her only to be blindsided by Gray and Natsu who knocked him into the ground as he quickly got back up.

"What's with this guy? Is he immortal or something?" Natsu asked.

"All I need is a clean shot." Gray said before they all saw some sort of black fog closing in on them and surrounded them.

"That doesnt seem good." Hope said. "Not good. I can't move."

"This is the end of the era of magic and ushering in the era of curses. Prepare yourselves for Purgatory, for I am about to unleash the ultimate Curse designed to destroy Zeref himself." Mard Geer said as the four screamed. "A memory...of death." He shined bright as the negative emotions of countless people formed a vortex of some kind before violently erupting. "Memento Mori!"

"Ah crap.." Hope said as he screamed until it stopped as with the others.

"You did not stand a chance. Those afflicted by the Memento Mori belong to neither the living nor the dead, they simply cease to exist. You will now and forever will be...nothing." Mard Geer said as he reverted after it faded and smiled at his work. "The moment has finally arrived. The ultimate curse has finally been perfected. I will keep our promise, lord Zeref. And then...you will be destroyed."

But as if proven wrong all of a sudden, he looked down in the crater as something erupted. Down below, he saw a very weakened Hope and Daisy along with Natsu as they had been protected from Gray who's parts of his skin turned very dark.

"He's morphed into a half demon. Could it be, did Silver have a hand in this? Did he figure out a way to cancel out my ultimate curse?" Mard Geer pondered.

"Natsu..., finish...this." Hope said weakly as he and Daisy as well as Gray fell.

"Right." Natsu said charging at Mard Geer as he shifted back to his Etherious form only to be dealt a massive hit as the two of them fought.

"Damn….I guess there are time….when you cant win them all." Hope said.

"Don't worry….we can still win." Daisy said weakly.

"She's...right. I got enough...for one final attack." Gray said as he struggled to get up before he stood on his own two legs.

"Make it count." Hope said.

"Gray, Now!" Natsu shouted as Gray made a bow of ice and fired an ice arrow at Mard Geer.

"Ice Devil Zero Destruction Bow!" Gray shouted as Mard Geer was descended downward with Natsu. It had finally happened, the king of the underworld, Mard Geer Tartaros, had been defeated.

"We got him!" Hope said.

"But Face is still gonna blow, and Acnologia and Igneel are still fighting their Apocalyptic Showdown." Natsu said.

"It is hopeless. The era of magic will still end even though you have defeated me." Mard Geer said.

Just then, Acnologia had crashed down to the ground near them as Igneel pinned him down.

"We have not lost yet humans! Do not despair!" Igneel declared.

"Does it look like I was- Ow." Hope said as Daisuy punched his arm.

"Let him finish." she said.

Across the continent, four speeding objects were zooming all over as they were crashing through each Face. As they did, the dragon slayers could feel them.

"Grandeena?" Wendy asked herself.

"What the? Metalicana?" Gajeel said.

"He should be dead but, I feel Weisslogia." Sting said.

"Same for Skiadrum." Rogue said.

"We, the dragons, have lived on this continent longer than any human. Now, they soar through the skys of Ishgar once again!" Igneel said with a defining roar.

"Whoa. Rise, what are you getting?" Hope asked.

"Its incredible. I don't know how, but each of the faces are being taken out one after the other." Rise said.

"Its...some great miracle." Natsu said smiling.

"Jexi, find a camera and document this." Hope said. "Dragons do exist!"

"Well duh. I knew that before you did." Jexi said. "But, a miracle saved us." 


	14. Drops of Fire

All over the continent, people were still in awe as they saw the dragons fly above them as they destroyed the faces.

"I just can't believe it. The dragons...they saved us all." Daisy said.

"I don't believe it. All this time, he was actually alive?" Sting said.

"We all were. Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Metalicana and Grandeeney. All of us were within all of you, the dragon slayers. We used a very special secret art to allow our spirits and our power to lie dormant within you." Igneel said.

Hope limped up to see them all.

"Light, Shadow, Iron, Sky, and Fire. But theres still one missing. Where are the ones for Laxus and Cobra?" Hope asked.

"Their powers came from Dragon Slayer Lacrima so they never had dragons." Daisy said.

"Yeah, you still need to answer some things Igneel. Why were you inside me? I'd think I remember eating you." Natsu said.

"We chose to do this for 2 reasons. First of all, we wanted to keep you dragon slayers from ever physically transforming into a dragon, and therefore, suffering the same fate as Acnologia." Igneel said.

"Speaking of…" Hope said seeing him move. "I dont thinke hes out yet!"

Acnologia then turned to attack Igneel as the battle began once more in the skies.

"You just dont know when to quit!" Hope said. It was at this moment Acnologia finally decided to speak.

"Be quiet, insect. You do not have my interest." Acnologia said.

"All you wanted was Igneel, and it made no difference if the other dragons even showed up, did it?" Hope asked.

"You are half right." Acnologia said.

"God. Hope, he wasn't just going for Igneel. He wanted to eliminate anything to do with dragons, that would mean dragon slayers too." Daisy said.

Igneel heard this and growled.

"You will not harm my son!" Igneel shouted. "Natsu, we will finish this later. Right now, get that book!"

"The book of E.N.D!' Hope said seeing it lie on the ground as Gray picked it up. "Almost forgot about that. Now what do we do with it?!"

"Destroy it!" Gray said.

"No way. My dad said to keep it safe." Natsu said.

"If you two are gonna fight now over it, why?" Hope said.

"This thing was the reason my dad suffered all these years!" Gray said.

"Yeah? Well MY dad wanted me to steal it!" Natsu shouted.

"Break it up! Lava Brain! You two, Ice Boy!" Hope said.

"What'd you call me?!" they both said. But all of a sudden, the book vanished from Gray's hands. "What?"

"I must thank you, for getting my book." a voice said as a figure approached them. "But, I think it best if I hold onto it."

The figure was soon revealed to be Zeref himself.

"Its rather important, you see." Zeref said.

"Is that really…" Daisy said.

"Lord...Zeref." Mard Geer said.

"Well Mard Geer, that was a valiant effort. You came so very close to reviving E. N. D. You've earned the time to rest in peace." Zeref said.

"But, Lord Zeref...I only...wanted to fulfill the promise...I made you." Mard Geer said.

"It saddens me to say this, but you failed." Zeref said snapping his fingers as Mard Geer reverted back into a book as it caught fire and burned away to ash.

"A kill order…" Hope said. "And its not just him is it?"

"You are wrong, Hope the Victor. It was only him since he was leading. Most of the others have already died." Zeref said. "But, I do thank you for getting my book."

"Uh, youre welcome?" Hope asked. "Do I get something?"

"If you are interested...you as well as the girl and the rainbow warrior know as Jexi the Hunter, can see me on the outskirts of Magnolia. You will be granted...2 questions." Zeref said before he vanished.

"What the hell?" Natsu said.

Outside of the Plutogrim, Igneel was roaring as Acnologia tore into him.

"Oh man, i forgot about those two! Igneel;s losing!" Hope said as natsu ran to the field as they exchanged quips. But then everyone saw the two mighty dragons rip each others arms off as they both fell, dead.

"Oh my god…" Hope said.

"Dad….NOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted.

But then, Acnologia rose back up into the sky as it prepared to take out Igneel for good.

"DIIIIEEEEE!" Acnologia roared.

"Somebody stop him!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu….I am so proud of the wizard you have become. Those years I've spent with you were the best of my life. Natsu, you gave me the power to love humans." Igneel said smiling as the blast hit him, killing him for good.

"Dad! NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted on high as Acnologia flew off.

Hope gripped his fists.

"Damn you, Acnologia!" he heard Jexi yell.

"Guess he's not used to see something happen like that." Hope said.

"I swear… I'll find him….and grind him into dragon dust!" Natsu shouted.

It wasnt long before the dragons said their goodbyes as the sun rise, much to the others sadness. The battle was finally over as Hope, Daisy and Jexi walked to see zeref.

"I know youre still mad, but really Jexi, just ask the guy a question." Hope said.

"Fine. i ask one, and you do it." Jexi said. "Zeref, I know you have this curse on you but, I don't know why."

"That. Its easy. Like Natsu, someone close to me died when I was young, and I was cursed trying to bring them back." Zeref said. "My little brother actually."

"Hope, your question." Jexi said.

"There's been something on my mind for a long while. But here it is. E. N. D. What does it stand for?" Hope asked.

"E. N. D. It is my ultimate demon. My masterpiece. E. N. D, or rather Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Zeref said.

The shock kanji came up in all three of their faces.

"Natsu's… secretly your ultimate demon? Gray doesnt even know…" Hope said.

"I didnt even notice it when Natsu joined up the first time. I never even knew, he was your creation." Jexi said.

"He doesn't even know. But he's more than a creation. You see, my full name...its Zeref Dragneel." Zeref said.

"Natsu's your little Brother?!" Hope said.

"Yes. I did all I could to bring him back. I brought him back so that one day, he can finally kill me and end all of this." Zeref said.

"But, what would happen to Natsu when he does kill you?" Daisy asked.

"Most likely, since he is my creation, when I die, he dies too." Zeref said.

"Then its obvious what we gotta do." Hope said. "No, what you have to do, Jexi. Natsu's really important to your team. All of Fairy Tail is."

"Hope….this stuff we learned….its stays between you me and Daisy. No one else." Jexi said seriously.

"Got it." Hope said.

They went back through the rifts as time corrected itself.

"Hm… 60%. Not bad. I know that was painful to see." Chrono said.

"You couldve told us that it happened. Or even Natsu himself." Hope said.

"There is no such thing as a painfree life. There are good times while at the same time, there are also bad." Chrono said.

"Before we go to the next Time Point, the years almost ending. I wanna make sure we do something before 20xx comes." Hope said.

"Forget it. Time is too important for some idiotic party or celebration." Chrono said. "Besides, with time all a mess, there may not even a new year."

"Fine. We can celebrate after this is over. Where are we going next?" Hope asked.

"New Vestroia." Chrono said.

To be continued... 


End file.
